Gallia Rising: Weapons of the New Gallian Army
by Blazblade
Summary: This is a tie in to RWBY: Remnant of Flames. With the Azure Wolf undergoing his adventures in Remnant, how is his home country doing after his "death"? This will go over the new equipment Gallia has made to prepare for a future war with the Empire.
1. Chapter 1: Infantry Weapons

**Hi everyone! So I hope that you're all enjoying Remnant of Flames so far!**

 **But I'm sure that some of you are curious about how Gallia is doing with one of its heroes gone.**

 **Well then allow your friend Blazblade to give you a taste about how far our favorite country in Europa has gotten in terms of military. Let's just say that with a few OCs I made, Gallia is way stronger and more advanced than they were back before the Imperial invasion. So much like my list for GDI weapons, this will be split into multiple parts (albeit not as long as that list thankfully).**

 **Now, some of Gallia's weapons will have similar calibers to weapons from during and post WW2. This is considering that we don't have any definitive stats on VC weapons (at least how we see weapons such rate of fire, caliber, etc.**

 **Some weapons that both they and the other nations that both me and Johnnieboy11 have made for our stories will be ones from real life up to 1950 (with a few exceptions for certain cases and with later stories having a few more years of real life weapons to draw upon). Now some things will be adjusted with drawing some weapons and gear from other franchises to improve them.**

 **Also (and this goes without saying), some weapons will be of my own design based off of real life weapons or fusions of some weapons that both me and Johnnie came up with in our free time. So for anyone that's a WW2 buff will be able to picture it easily given enough time.**

 **Other such weapons will of course come from the VC verse. These will weapons that will have appeared in VC1, 2, 3, and (when it finally comes out) 4. I really have several ideas for them when time comes to go back to Gallia.**

 **So here's how the list will look:**

 **1\. Infantry Weapons**

 **2, Artillery**

 **3\. Vehicles**

 **4\. Planes**

 **5\. Ships**

 **6\. Military Branches**

 **Also quick note, some of the weapons that the Gallians will use are from their allies (which means planes that both saw service in war and or prototypes that were being designed at the times)**

 **Alright then, now on the list itself. Enjoy!**

 **(Side note: I'm planning on a VC/Gate crossover in the future so these weapons on the list will appear there as well.)**

* * *

M1911 Colt pistol

Caliber: 45 ACP

Magazine: 8 rounds

Used by all branches and classes

Bio: The main pistol of the Gallian military, the Colt 45 has proven to be a reliable, strong firearm. First made in 1920 by the Gallian Colt company (started by a foreigner named Brendan Colt who had washed up on shore with no memory of his homeland. He did however, manage to get a factory started due to funding from the Siegfried family and by the time of the Imperial invasion, he had several factories working in Western Gallia) the M1911 started to find itself in the hands of both Regular and Militia troops. While some Noble members of the Gallian military scoffed at the pistol due to its marker being a foreigner, after seeing it in action during firing tests, most critics soon began to see the effectiveness of the sidearm. Its biggest advantage is its high stopping power, being able to bring down targets with a couple or few shots at most to bring down enemy soldiers. It can be equipped with a suppressor for covert actions by both special forces and secret agents. It would be reveled later that Colt was actually from a nation that hadn't been known to Europa and wider world until 1937, when the League of Seven Nations would meet the United Republic of Amargo.

* * *

Browning Hi-Power

Cailber: 9x19mm Parabellum

Magazine: 13 or 15 rounds

Used by all branches and classes (mainly for police, secret agents, and as another option for Gallian troops)

Bio: When Gallia and her allies had made contact with Amargo, they had received several new weapon designs from the newly found country. Several of the weapons came from one major gun designer for the Amargoan military, John M. Browning. Among his designs was a pistol that used the 9mm ammo that some of the League nations such as Wallachia and Britannia. While lacking the stopping power of the M1911, its magazine capacity could allow for more rounds to sent down range. Its low recoil and ease of disassembly is well liked among special forces, usually being equipped with a suppressor and was seemingly more quieter then the M1911. Its also being used among the police as an alternative weapon for dealing with any criminals and is a favorite among civilians.

* * *

Viper pistol

Cailber: 50 cal

Magazine: 6 rounds

Variants: Light Viper: Re-chambered to 9mm with 6 to 10 round magazines with a lighter frame

Used by special forces, snipers, Shocktroopers, Lancers, and Maulers

Bio: A byproduct of the First Europan War, the Viper has been soldiering on for more then two decades. Its powerful round can take down most soldiers including armored melee units and it has also been used by big game hunters to take down large animals such as bears and elephants during hunts. It recoil is immense however, meaning that firing the gun one-handed is very difficult unless the shootter has gotten used to the kickback and has both a steady and strong grip on the large weapon. Due to this, it is normally equipped with a stock to allow for better aiming and control of the gun's kickback. The Viper is normally used by Lancers and Maulers as a carbine with both the stock and a longer barrel.

* * *

Mags M20 SMG

Cailber: 45 ACP

Magazine 20 to 30 rounds

Rate of Fire: 500-600 rounds per minute

Used by Shocktroopers, Combat engineers, Special Forces, and Secret Service agents

Variants: M20R: Royal version that can accept 40 round stick magazines or 50 round drums

Bio: Following the end of the Imperial invasion, Gallian commanders realized that they needed to keep their weapons up to date and upgraded in order to better their soldiers chances in a firefight. The Mags M20 is the latest in terms of the Mags line of SMGs, using a water cooled barrel to keep the weapon from overheating and its improved rifling allows for better accuracy. It uses both the old 20 round magazines and the newer 30 round magazines to allow for soldiers to carry more ammo into battle. It uses some lighter materials then the earlier versions, making the gun lighter and somewhat more reliable as well as the sturdier construction. The M20 can be armed with the usual miniature flamethrower that all Shocktroopers can use, along with a Gallian reverse-engineered under barreled 40mm Grenade launcher from Amargo to take out targets beyond the flamethrowers range. The military police also utilizes the M20 with a 22mm grenade launcher which is used for less collateral damage.

* * *

T-MAG M10 Assault Rifle

Cailber: 7.92x33mm Themier

Magazine: 30 to 35 rounds

Rate of Fire: 600 rounds per minute

Variants: T-MAG LMG: Light Machine Gun variant with longer and heavier barrel. Takes 100 round Belt or drum magazines and increased rate of fire to 700-750 rounds per minute. Special Forces (SF) and Royal (R) variants have two barrels, doubling the rate of fire.

T-MAG DMR: Longer barreled version for both snipers and marksmen in the squads, semi-auto fire only.

T-MAGC: Carbine version with shorten barrel for close quarters combat

T-MAGR: Royal version that takes 50 round drums along with the regular magazines

Used by Shocktroopers, gunners (LMG versions), snipers, and Special forces

Bio: The latest variant of Gallia's first mass produced assault rifle, the T-MAG was one of the greatest weapons that the late Themier had made prior to his death. The M1 first saw service in the late summer of 1935, during the ceasefire between both sides. Squad 7 was the first unit armed with this weapon and the Shocktroopers had many praises for the new weapon in combat it mid to short range engagements. The weapon's appearance on the battlefield in ever growing numbers caused the Imperials to speed up production of their own assault rifles along with their other small arms to keep up with the re-surging Gallia and the other members of the Seven Nation League who had fully committed to the war. After the armistice following the death of Maximilian, newly elected Secretary of War Field Marshall William Siegfried ordered a complete overhaul and upgrade to the Gallian Armed Forces as a whole. This included producing new weapons such as the T-MAG in both new variants and in more numbers. The M10 is a lighter weight version of the weapon with a pistol handgrip under the barrel and the ability to attach either the standard flamethrower used by Shocktroopers or the new 40mm Grenade Launcher for better fire support. It can also be equipped with the new reflex gun sight for better accuracy along with the M40 4x or M45 1.5x scope for marksmen.

* * *

MAJ-M10 LMG

Cailber: 7.92x33 Themier

Magazine: 100 round drum, 30 or 40 round magazine

Rate of fire: 600-750 rpm

Used by Shocktroopers, Gunners, and Heavy Gunners and used as a vehicle machine gun

Variants: M10HB (heavy barrel): Used as a vehicle MG with a belt feed

Bio: Used as the mainstay light machine for shocktroopers Gallian Army, the MAJ-M10 is latest version of the weapon. After the Imperial invasion, several gunsmiths began to make improvements to the weapon to allow for increased magazines and a heavier barrel. In 1936, after several tests, the M10 was chosen to be the main LMG and was put into production. It was equipped with an adjustable bipod that was lightweight (Axel chose this to make the weapon as light as possible for Shocktroopers), and uses a reflex sight as an attachment as well as a flamethrower or grenade launcher when used by Shocktroopers. Its is the lightest LMG in Gallia and easy to handle when on the offensive, making the go to for assault units and close quarters fighting

* * *

Squall A LMG

Cailber: 7.92x33mm or 7.92x57mm

Magazine: 30 or 40 round magazine

Rate of fire: 650 rpm

Used by Gunners, Shocktroopers, and Special forces

Variants: Squall K: Belt fed variant and acts more of a GPMG due to heavier barrel, also sees use as a vehicle MG and light AA gun

Squall TD: Uses a quick change barrel and has selective fire from semi automatic to full automatic.

Bio: The Squall A was first deployed with the Nameless during the Imperial invasion of 1935. It's been seen as Gallia's equal to Britannia's Bren LMG for a support role while being faster firing and lighter (it can be fired from the shoulder), meaning that it is used by some shocktroopers and is used as the main LMG for Gunners. It serves as an alternative option to the MAJ-M10 if needed and is among the weapons that Gallia has given its smaller allies such as Hussaria. It also is a mainstay of resistance groups supplied by the Gallians and attacking the Empire. It also has a variant that uses a pistol grip for paratroopers and special forces for better control when firing form the shoulder standing up.

* * *

Hurricane GPMG

Caliber: 7.92x57mm Gallian

Magazine: 100-200 round belt or 50 round drum

Rate of fire: 650-750 rpm

Used by Gunners, Heavy Gunners, Power Armor, and as a vehicle MG

Variants: Hurricane AD: Longer and heavier barreled variant made for use with vehicles

Bio: First used during the Imperial invasion, the Hurricane GPMG first saw use with the Nameless during the middle months of the invasion and some Special Forces in the final months of the war. It developed a reputation of being reliable and hard hitting, and when the Gallian National Arsenal began to produce the weapon on mass, the best units of the Regulars and the Militia began to use it. While the Squall and MAJ M10 LMGs maybe lighter, the Hurricane is more advanced and more durable, plus is more for long continuous fire to support or suppress enemy forces. It became equipped with the same bipod as the MAJ-M10 and was made lighter due to using improved weapon manufacturing processes. It is mainly used for when soldiers need heavier firepower to suppress the enemy or in longer range combat then the 7.92x33mm round can allow and is made for use as a vehicle MG.

* * *

Gallian M1910 Maxim MG

Caliber: 7.92x57mm Gallian

Magazine: 100-200 round belt

Rate of fire: 600 rpm

Variants: M1910/18 Lighter weight version with air-cooled barrel

Used as a vehicle MG and for enplacements

Bio: The first modern machine gun used by Gallia, the Maxim was first used during EW1 and saw use during the Gallian-Imperial War. While starting to be replaced by more modern MGs, the Maxim still is used on half-tracks, light vehicles, and used in defensive emplacements and as AA weapons. It's ability for long, sustained firepower allows for effective suppressing fire and due to its reliability can be counted on in firefights when needed. It largely serves as a second line weapon for the Army and Militia, but is still used by the Marine Corps, Town Watch (which have gotten a surplus of the weapon for better defense), military police, and as a weapon for Allied countries. It has gotten an upgrade with a variant based off of the Moskovan Maxim with a wheel carriage that soldiers can pull with them to what position they are needed in.

* * *

Themier T-MAG 50 cal. HMG

Caliber: 50 cal.

Magazine: 200 round belt

Rate of Fire: 600 rpm

Variants: AN/T-MAG: Aircraft version with rate of fire of 750-800 rpm

M1 Devastator: Version made for power armor soldiers with a buttstock, pistol grip, and side grip for firing from the hip

Bio: The main HMG of the Gallian Military, the 50 cal. T-MAG HMG is used on all military vehicles in Gallia. It's high stopping power, long range, and reliability is well known in Gallia due to the exploits of the Edelweiss which used this MG. Following the end of the war, the T-MAG was put into production in order to increase the output of fire from Gallian units alongside other heavy weapons and new firearms. When tested against Amargo's famed M2 Browning HMG, it was found to nearly match the M2 in most categories and use similar ammunition (this meant that the Gallians could licence build the M2 due to it having some better attributes then the T-MAG). It is used for aircraft in the Royal Gallian Air Force, tanks for the Gallian Army and Militia, and is used on attack boats, torpedo boats, and other small attack craft in the Gallian Navy.

* * *

Gallian S-20 Rifle

Caliber: 7.92x57mm Gallian

Magazine: 10 round magazine (20 round with certain models)

Used by Scouts, Engineers, Snipers (uses S variant), Marksmen (uses S variant), Shocktroopers (uses ABR variant)

Variants: S-20S: Sniper variant with 4x scope

S-20ABR: Automatic Battle Rifle variant with 20 round magazine and rate of fire up 600 rpm.

S-20R: Royal version that can take 20 round magazines

Bio: The mainstay rifle of the Post-Invasion Gallian Military and replacing the Gallian M4, the S-20 is considered to be among the most accurate battle rifles in modern day. Its famous accuracy is what allowed the rifle to be considered for a role with snipers, with the S variant passing the standards that it needed effectively. This gives snipers another option other then the bolt action rifles they've used before and it shows when they have to engage multiple targets in quick succession (although not as accauate as sniper rifle, so it fills more of a DMR role). The S-20ABR was made to give Scouts an automatic weapon to increase their potency in combat and it also gives Shocktroopers a longer range weapon that's lighter then the LMGs they use. The gunstock (much like the right of Gallia's firearms that largely used wood) was made of wood from the trees from Kloden which are known for being solid and strong materials.

* * *

Gallian A-1 Battle Rifle

Caliber: 7.92x57mm Gallian

Magazine: 20 round magazine (100 round belt for LMG variant)

Rate of fire: 700 rpm

Used by Shocktroopers, Gunners (LMG variant), Paratroopers (main user), Special Forces

Variants: A-1 LMG: Longer barrel version with increased rate of fire to 900 rpm

Bio: During the Gallian-Imperial War, Gallian officers noticed that the Imperials had used specialized equipment for the Paratroopers which would allow them to jump from planes with them and were light weight but hard hitting. Since Gallian Paratroopers were mainly used in infantry combat due to the destruction of most of Gallia's transport planes early in the war, the need for specialized weapons for them wasn't vital at the time. Following the entrance of the League into the war and the transport fleets, this caused Gallian officers to try and create weapons that could used by Paratroopers when they jump from planes. This caused the National Armory to begin production of a new weapon that would give Paratroopers a weapon that could deal heavy damage while still being portable like a rifle. The resulting weapon was able fire the full power 7.92mm round while using a special recoil mechanism which reduces the recoil greatly allowing the weapon to be fired at full-auto. The frame of the weapon was also used to make an LMG for use by Paratroopers along with the new variants of weapons that had flexible stocks to be worn on Paratroopers. (Think FG 42 but with Gallian colors and the A-1 LMG is based on a US variant called the T-44 LMG)

* * *

Rowen S-10 Battle Rifle

Caliber: 7.92x57mm Gallian-S

Magazine: 10 rounds

Used by Scouts, Engineers, and Special Forces

Bio: The first Gallain rifle to use the more powerful Gallian S rounds, the Rowen was first used by elite Gallian units during the Imperial invasion. The S-10 version uses some lessons taken by Gallian engineers when looking over the later models of Imperial rifles

* * *

Gallian M-10 Carbine

Caliber: 7.92x33 Themier

Magazine: 20 round magazine (30 round magazine for M2 variant)

Used by Scouts, Engineers (main users), Military police and regular police, and Special Forces

Variants: M-10A1: Fold-able stock version for Paratroopers

M-10A2: Full Auto version of the R-10, can use 30 round magazine and rate of fire is 750 rounds per minute.

Bio: Based on the Gallian M4, the M-10 Carbine was made to arm second line units and arm both groups of the police. The R-10 is a lightweight, low recoil firearm that was preferred for Urban combat and CQC situations. While some in the Gallian government were skeptical about the new weapon, seeing Vinland troops during war games and when Amargo had finally made contact with the League, they had seen during the new war games the effectiveness of their own equal M1 Carbine. This sealed practically all skepticism and both the R-10A1 and its full auto variant the A2 (based off of the M1 and M2 designations of the M1 Carbine) were soon to be put to full on mass production. This not only gave the Engineers and their newest class the Combat Engineers a lighter weapon, but also gave the Military and regular police units a way to deal with any heavily armed attackers or terrorists.

* * *

GSR-40

Caliber: 7.92x57mm Gallian and Gallian-S

Magazine: 10 round magazine

Used by Snipers, Marksmen

GSR-40R: Royal version

Bio: Known as the rifle that the Azure Wolf used to deal with against the Darcsen Hunters, the GSR-40 is the latest and hardest hitting version of the line of weapons baring the name. Following the end of the war, with Gallia mourning the loss of one of its youngest and most influential heroes, Field Marshall William Siegfried had decided that in his honor, Gallian snipers (especially those that were Darcsen) would use the very same weapon that young hybrid used in his last battle. Eventually in 1936, the GSR-40 was planned to be the mainstay sniper rifle of the Gallian Military and replace the GSR-30 for the role in the years to come. It also had a cleaning rod and maintenance kit stored in the butt-stock for easy maintenance. It uses not only the regular Gallian 7.92mm round, but an upgraded bullet that had improved range and stopping power (think the bullet that hit Alicia when Faldio shot her).

* * *

Brondel-M10

Caliber: 7.92x57mm Gallian and Gallian-S (9.3x64mm Gallian for M110)

Magazine: 10 round magazine

Used by Snipers, Marksmen

Variants: Brondel-M10X Auto-sniper: Version of the M10 with a 30 round magazine that can fire either semi-auto or 3 round burst

Brondel-M110: Improved Brondel with stronger barrel, uses 9.3x64mm rounds, and muzzle break. Used by the Gallian Marine Corps and Special Forces

Brondel-M110X Auto-sniper: Uses a 30 round magazine that can fire either semi-auto or 3 round burst

Bio: Made to compliment the GSR-40, the Brondel-M10 boasts increased hitting power for its size. The Brondel uses a stronger bolt action and barrel in order to use more powerful rounds at a cost of slightly more weight then the GSR-40. It uses improved scopes which allows it to serve effectively at long ranges by most snipers and marksmen. While it would be used by most branches of the Gallian military, the Marine Corps wanted to give the weapon a bigger punch then normal to use against more heavily armored targets such as Heavy gunners and Maulers. Due to this, the National Armory had to develop a new round that would allow the shooter to hit targets from farther distances and hit harder then the standard round. Thus, the 9.3x64mm round was made, allowing the shooter to engage targets up to around 1,000 meters away with ease and also having the punch to deal with APCs and light vehicles. The Marines and Special Forces troops were the first to use the M110 and the M110X rifles, with the Regulars and Militia are planned to have the rifle in the future with select units being the first to have them.

* * *

ATX-5 Anti-Tank Rifle

Cailber: 20x138mm

Magazine: 7 round magazine

Variants: ATX-5A: Battle rifle variant for power armor troopers with 10 round magazine

ATX-5B: Variant that uses 50 caliber rounds in 5 round magazines to lighten its weight (10 round magazines for use by power armor soldiers)

Used by snipers and Marksmen in both the Army and Marine Corps

Bio: A sniper's best tool against vehicles, the ATX-5 is the latest of Gallia's line of anti-tank rifles. Realizing that the Imperials were able to send more tanks at them then they could destroy prior to the entry of the other League members into the war, Gallian officers figured that larger numbers of anti-tank rifles with special teams of snipers armed with this weapon could do damage to enemy armor formations. After seeing how effective the ATX-1 and ATX-3 were against Imperial light vehicles and against the weak points on enemy tanks. The ATX-5 uses either a 4x or 6x powered scopes and uses a large muzzle break in order to drop the recoil from the round. While the thickness of armor for all but light tanks have rendered them less then effective (forcing anti-tank rifle armed soldiers to go for weak points on certain tanks), some in the Gallian Military still see use for the weapon as anti-material rifle.

* * *

Gautt Anti-Tank Rifle

Caliber: 50 cal.

Magazine: 5 to 10 rounds

Variants: Gautt S: version designed with a metal shroud to increase the gun's accuracy and better disperse heat

Gautt G: Version armed changed to 7.92x94mm rounds for mainly anti infantry

Gautt H: Version changed to 20mm rounds with a five round magazine

Bio: Designed to be a more accurate and lighter anti tank rifle then the ATX-5 AT Rifle, the Gautt was originally used by more the more elite units of the Gallian Military. The rifle was more streamlined then the ATX, making it a few pounds lighter and less bulky. The smaller 50 cal rifle allowed for soldiers equipped with them to carry more ammo then the ATX-5.

* * *

Laancar SH-10 Mortar-Lance

Caliber: 120mm

Used by Lancers and Lancer Elites

Bio: Due to the effectiveness of the SH-1 Mortar-Lance in combat during the Imperial invasion, the Gallian National Armory began to turn out newer models of Laancar's newest weapon. It includes a newer rocket engine that improves the range of the weapon either in direct fire or indirect fire along with a attachment for a 1.5 scope when longer range fire is needed (though weapons such as the bazooka and recoilless rifles still out-range them to a good degree). It can pierce up to 120mm of armor with HEAT rounds, use new "bunker-buster" rounds for heavily defended positions, and (due to their effectiveness at Marbarry) it was decided to make a smoke round for Lancers to use to help create smokescreens for their fellow tactic used by those with mortar-lances is volley or salvo fire in order to saturate their targets with HE rounds to lessen enemy fire for offensive attacks.

* * *

Themier M10 Lance

Caliber: 121mm

Used by Lancers and Lancer Elites

Bio: Used as the main AT-lance of the Gallian military post-Invasion, the Themier M10 has developed a reputation among its users. Due to the improved aerodynamics of the warheads and improved rocket engines, the M10 has much longer reach then any other AT-lance made in Europa with better accuracy then its previous models. It can pierce up to 180mm of armor with its improved HEAT rounds, and uses both the new "bunker-buster" and smoke rounds. Another one of Themier's designs, it proved itself when the original model allowed for more accurate shots during the invasion at further ranges then the Laancar series of Lances. Due to its effectiveness against Imperial tanks, it quickly made Gallian Lancers a terror to Imperial armored units once they were massed produced.

* * *

M1936 Carl Gustav Recoilless Rifle

Caliber: 84mm

Used by Lancers, Elite Lancers, Power Armor soldiers, and Special Forces

Variants: M1936A1: Enlarged version of 106mm for use by power armor units

Bio: The newest AT weapon in Gallia's Arsenal, the Carl Gustav is both versatile and powerful. It has much longer range then lances and is earlier to lug around then the rather long lances. It can be fired from either over the shoulder by mobile troops or via a tripod for stationary units. Built by Svea Rike's famous Bofors AB Arms company, the Carl Gustav was made in order to counter the development of tanks in Europa. It is not only used by Gallia and Svea Rike, but also is seeing use by the Black Knights, Nippon, and Wallachia to replace some of their AT lances for better range and in some cases penetration power. It is able to pierce 150mm of armor with a new HEAT round being developed that is able to pierce 200mm of armor. It's lightweight also allows for use in special forces units for missions where mobility is key. It also can use a canister shell for close combat, turning the weapon into a large shotgun that can blast its way through attacking enemy units.

* * *

M20 Super Bazooka

Caliber: 88.9mm

Used by Lancers, Elite Lancers abd power armor troopers

M20G: Increased to 105mm for use by power armor troopers or for use by infantry with a tripod

Bio: A high power anti-tank weapon from Amargo, the M20 is an upgraded variant of the M1/M9 bazooka used during the Amargo Civil War. After seeing tests of their weapons in front of Europan officers, several officers from Gallia, Wallachia, Hussaria, and Hellas were among those that wanted to both purchase and licence-build the weapon. It has among the highest penetration power compared to other anti-tank weapons, able to pierce through 11 inches or 280mm of armor. It hasn't been produced in enough numbers compared to other AT weapons due to the fact that Amargo hadn't been discovered that long ago. Much like the Carl Gustav, the Super Bazooka is preferred for use by Lancers due to its range.

* * *

M1 Dragon Lance

Caliber: 60mm (can use 90mm warheads)

Used by Lancers, Elite Lancers, Special Forces

Bio: Based off of the Fire Lance used by the young Darcsen Kai, the Dragon Lance is the lightest and (in some cases) hardest hitting AT weapon used by Gallia. It looks similar to Themier AT lances, except it has both a pistol grip for users to wield and is overall shorter in length. To compensate for this, the warhead uses a much stronger rocket motor to propel it forward at further ranges to other lances. It's baseline penetration is 160mm with its standard projectile and up to 200mm with a modified HEAT round, and can use the same new rounds as the other AT lances. Due its compact size and lightweight, it allows for soldiers to carry more warheads then the other lances, making it perfect for special forces and marines. More warheads are currently in development, among them a more powerful HEAT round along with new type of warhead called a HESH (High Explosive Squash Head) round. (Looks much like a lance version of an RPG)

* * *

M1 Grenade Launcher

Caliber: 60mm

Used by Grenadiers (as a lightweight replacement for the GM 01 mortar)

Variants: M1A: re-calibered to 40mm to use rifle grenade ammunition

Bio: Based on the Italican weapon that had been captured by Wallchian forces during border skirmishes, this weapon had caught on with Gallian forces due to the fact it can take out armored vehicles along with being effective against fortifications and entrenched infantry. It is a breech loading weapon, as the soldier has to unlock the barrel from the body as it can be moved down and have a fresh munition loaded into the barrel before putting it back into its original place, ready to fire yet again. This weapon is is a new favorite for the Grenadiers as it allows them to move more quickly and give them the option of carrying a heavier firearm for protection. Much like other Gallian weapons such as the mortars, it can also fire smoke grenades to cover advancing forces which makes the weapon more versatile in combat. (Based on the Italian Lanciabombe 60mm grenade launcher)

* * *

Cyclone HMG

Caliber: 7.92x57mm

Rate of Fire: 800 rpm (standard version)

Magazine: 150 to 250 round belt or 100 to 150 round drum

Used by Gunners, Heavy Gunners, and Gunner Elites

Variants: Cyclone I: 3 barreled variant for use by Heavy gunners and Power armor troops with a rate of fire of 1,800-2,000 rpm (battery powered) or 700-950 rpm (hand crank)

Cyclone S: 6 barreled variant that fires up to 3,000 rounds a minute (battery powered) to 900 (hand crank), undergoing testing phase

Cyclone TD: variant with bipod for prone and stationary fire with rate of fire 800-950 rpm (hand crank) to 2,000 to 2,500 rpm (battery powered)

Bio: The main heavy MG used by the gunner class in Gallia, the Cyclone HMG was first deployed during the Imperial invasion and used by special troops such as the Nameless. Going from one water-cooled barrel weapon to a multi-barreled Gatling style weapon, the Cyclone is able to lay down suppression fire or to saturate any enemy targets with a rain of lead . It's triple barrel version was first used during the border skirmishes from the Empire's Darcsen Hunters, targeting Darcsen villages along Gallia's eastern border. Several times in those firefights, the Cyclone's firepower had turned the tide of combat when the gunners were deployed effectively. The weapon can also use a tripod for stationary fire from defensive structures if needed to help lay down more fire to engage any enemy units in front of the positions. It is also planned in the coming years to be used as an AA gun for tanks and armored vehicles for both anti-air and anti-infantry. Due to the weight that would come about due to strapping a battery on on the backs of regular soldiers (some tests have been made for it working in the case of Power Armor soldiers), regular Gunners and heavy Gunners have hand cranked versions of the Gatling variants

* * *

M36 50 cal. Gatling Gun

Caliber: 50 cal.

Rate of Fire: 1,800 rpm

Magazine: 300 round belt

Bio: After meeting with the United Republic of Amargo, Europa and the rest of the world were witness to the arrival of power armor in the form the T-45d. Seeing how effective the weapon system could be in future combat, William Siegfried met with some high-ranking officers from Amargo to see if they could license-build the armor for use by special units of the military and to create their own power armor shock units. While Gallia is creating the machinery to produce the armor and their engineers learning how to produce them, Amargo had sent a small shipment of the armor to Gallia for them to test. In conjunction with the need to produce the armor, the National Armory had began production of weapons that power armor equipped soldiers could use when they're in service. One such weapon is the M36 Gatling gun, which is a 50 cal version of the Cyclone I to be used for firing from emplacements or used from Gallian APCs and tanks in the far future. Engineers soon went to work on lightening the weapon for ease of transportation and began to make special ammo backpacks to allow for more continuous fire (packs are currently being field tested).

* * *

Gallian Breda M37 Shotgun

Caliber: 12, 16, or 20 gauge

Pump-Action

Magazine: 7 shell tubular magazine

Used by Shocktroopers, Engineers, Commandos, Special Forces, and both Police forces.

Variants: M37A1: Larger variant for use by power armor troopers (caliber is 6 gauge)

M37A2: Paratrooper version with foldable stock similar to M1A1 Carbine

Bio: The Breda M37 shotgun was made due to experiences in urban combat during the invasion. The need for more close combat weapons became apparent following battles such as Anthold and Fouzen, where the Imperials still had an edge prior to the release of new weapons for Gallian troops later in the war. The M37 can load from and empty out shells from the bottom of the gun, allowing for both left and right handed shooters. It's a durable, reliable firearm that soldiers can on during the close combat firefights and when during house to house battles.

* * *

Gallian M37 Flamethrower

Used by Combat engineers, Power Armor units, and Special Forces

Variants: M37A1: twin barreled version for use by power armor soldiers

Bio: Following the clash at Naggiar and the retaking of Ghirlandio, some officers in the Gallian Militia believed that a more powerful flamethrower would be needed then the small ones used by shocktroopers. Engineers also clamored for the new weapon as well in order to further expand on their combat roles and make them more effective in battle. The M37 flamethrower has an effective range of 25m and a maximum range of 45m, well within the range they would generally be used in combat situations, and they had a burn time of 10 seconds. Nicknamed "Siegfried's Blowtorch" (due to William Siegfried's nickname of the "White Dragon"), the M37 proved itself during clashes with the Darcsen Hunters, quickly becoming a feared weapon whenever deployed against them during firefights. This caused the creation of a new branch of engineers called Combat Engineers, whose role was more offensive and made them work more in tandem with Shocktroopers and scouts in the thick of the action.

* * *

M1 Multipurpose Assault Weapon (MAW) Var

Caliber: 50 cal BMG for HMG, 37mm for anti-tank gun, 20mm for anti-tank rifle,

Magazine: 200 round belt for 50 cal rounds and single shot for grenade launcher, anti tank gun, and anti-tank rifle

Full-Auto for HMG, semi-auto for grenade launcher and other weapons

Bio: Based on the famous weapon used by Imca of the Nameless, the M1 MAW Var was produced to provide an all-in-one weapon system for power armor troopers. While the original was able to fire 7.92mm rounds, the M1 is able to fire 50 BMG rounds due to the increased strength of soldiers using power armor allowing them to carry hundreds of 50 BMG rounds without difficulty. Other then that, the weapon functions the very same as the smaller original version with the anti tank gun to take out heavier targets and the large blade for close combat. First models rolled off the assembly line in January 1937 with the weapon being seen in use with the Darcsen power armor trooper unit, the Ironsides. Currently, it is being tested with special burst rounds made by both Riley Miller and Wendy Cheslock.

* * *

M2 Assault Cannon

Caliber: 37mm

Magazine: single shot

Bio: While the Var was a very effective weapon system for power armor units, it was talked about to produce the anti-tank version of the weapon on its own. It was done as a way for Power Armor soldiers to blast enemy infantry and armored vehicles and used for attacking enemy defenses. This was brought about do to the heavily armored and armed juggernaut soldiers in Imperial service. Not only that, but with increasing concerns about the mysterious substance that transformed Maximilian into a monster, it was decided that heavier weapons would be needed to tackle this threat.

* * *

Licence built weapons or donated by friendly nations

M1918 BAR (modified to have a pistol grip for better control and a quick change barrel)

M1919A4/A6 (Used by Gunners and power armor troopers)

M2 Browning

Thompson M1A1 SMG

M3/M3A1 Grease gun

Sten Mk V SMG (for special forces)

Sterling SMG (for special forces)

Welrod pistol (for Special forces)

PTRS-41 (original version and PTRS-G, Gallian variant chambered in to 50 BMG and uses a lighter bipod and 7 round magazine)

M1941 Johnson LMG (Used by paratroopers and National Guard)

M5A2 Folsom Carbine (Used by Special Forces and Elite Shocktroopers)

Winchester M1897 shotgun

Ithaca 37 shotgun

Rossmore M236 shotgun

M1 Garand

M1/M1A1/M2/M3 Carbine

* * *

Weapons undergoing testing for use by Gallian Military from the new gun company FN

FN FAL Battle Rifle

FN 1949 Semi-auto rifle

FN MAG General Purpose Machine Gun

* * *

 **Okay, I think that's everything I can think of for infantry weapons. As with the GDI list, I'll let you guys know if I add any more to the list.**

 **Next chapter will be on Artillery.**

 **Update (12/23/17): Added the T-MAG HMG and added a list of licence built weapons that Gallia became able to produce.**

 **Update (12/26/17): Added the Gallian Maxim.**

 **Update (1/6/18): Added the A-1 Battle Rifle and its LMG variant along with Carbine version for T-MAG AR and added PTRS-41 Anti-Tank Rifle and M1941 Johnson LMG.**

 **Update (1/9/18): Added several enlarged versions for the M37 shotgun, M20 Super Bazooka,** **Themier T-MAG 50 cal. HMG,** **and ATX-5 Anti-tank rifle as well as making a weapon based off of the Var.**

 **Update (5/7/18): Added new weapons and made Royal variants for several weapons.**

 **Update (12/24/18): Changing things around for certain weapons and added the different variants for the Hurricane and Cyclone MGs along with a new variant for the ATX anti tank rifle.**

 **Update (10/30/19): Added more weapons from foreign nations, M37A2 shotgun, M2 Assault Cannon, and both hand crank and battery powered versions of the Cyclone Gatlings.**

 **Update (11/29/19): Added the FN MAG Machine Gun.**


	2. Chapter 2: Artillery

**Okay, now on to Artillery. For those that know about the big guns that the Germans used in WW2, basically those will be the guns that the Gallians will use with some orginial guns and those from the VC equal to the nations we have.**

 **Seriously, wonder why it is that we never got anything solid for artillery from this game. (then again, it begs the question on how it would work for a game like VC and how we could have fun using said units)**

* * *

Model 1931 47mm anti-tank gun

Caliber: 47mm

Range: 1.1 km (effective), 2.1 km (maximum)

Rate of Fire: 15 to 20 rpm

Bio: The standard light anti-tank gun of the Gallian military, the Model 1931 proved to be effective during the invasion. It is able to punch through 47mm of armor at 300 meters, which was enough to deal with the Imperial light tanks and go through the side of the Medium tanks. It's compact design allowed the gun to be concealed for ambush attacks, though its weight has an issue from time to time. While it may no longer be as effective against enemy tanks, its HE shell is still useful against enemy positions and in terms of providing fire support. Over 800 have been produced and have been equipped with new canister shells to deal with infantry attacks.

* * *

M36 75mm Duel Purpose gun

Caliber: 75mm

Range: 7,678 meters (indirect fire)

Rate of Fire: 15 rounds per minute

Variants: M36 Short: Shorter barrel for use with mountain divisions

Bio: A towed variant of the 75mm gun used by Type 36 Model A Medium tank, the M36 is part of the new line of Gallian artillery. Due in large part to the lack of heavy AT guns, the Imperials were able to have a tactical advantage in combat against dug in Gallian units. As part of the massive rearmament program under Field Marshall Siegfried's watch, the National Armory had begun designing new heavy weaponry to support the army in battle. The M36 is the most comman of Gallia's medium caliber AT guns, capable of punching through Imperial Medium tanks over 1,000 meters away. During production, a muzzle break was added onto the gun in order to reduce recoil, allowing for faster aiming on part of the gunnery crews. It can also be used to support infantry attacks on enemy positions. It is currently the main AT gun in use by the Gallian National Guard as of the months leading up to the Civil War. (Performance of the gun is based on the German 7.5cm KwK 40 L/43 tank gun)

* * *

Bofors Model 1934 75mm mountain gun

Caliber: 75mm

Range: 9,300 meters

Bio: Built by the Bofors company, the Model 1934 mountain gun is a reliable, effective weapon used by Gallia's mountain divisions It can be broken down into loads that can be carried by four horses or can be towed in its motorized variant.

* * *

M35 75 mm field gun

Caliber: 75mm

Range: 12,000 meters

Rate of fire: 12 rpm

Bio: The newest light field gun in the Gallian Army, the M35 combines both a high rate of fire and ease of transportation. The light carriage can allow for light trucks to move the gun around to the positions it's needed in. It uses a large cartage in order to provide high muzzle velocity, allowing the gun to be used as an anti-tank gun and has a muzzle break in order to lower the recoil of the gun. It was inspired my Moskova's M1942 ZIS-3 76mm Divisional Guns with their versatility. Each division as access to 16 to 24 guns in an artillery regiment. (looks is based on the German 7.5cm FK 7M85)

* * *

M38 88mm L80 anti-tank gun

Caliber: 88mm

Range: 16,000 meters

Rate of Fire: 6-10 rpm

Bio: The main heavy AT gun, the M38 is able to pierce clean through any of the tanks used by the Imperials during the invasion. While the gun weight and size made it a problem in terms of moving it on the battlefield, its punching power, accuracy, and range make up for this downside. It can also be put on a cruciform mount that gives the gun full 360 traverse. (looks are based on the German 8.8cm Pak 43/41 but with a longer barrel)

* * *

M33 81mm mortar

Caliber: 81mm

Range: 3 km (1.9 mi)

Rate of Fire: 18 rpm for sustained fire

30-35 rpm maximum

Bio: Made to replace the EW1 mortars that were commonplace prior to the invasion, the M33 is a high preforming mortar. It's based on the design of the Federation's Brandt mortar of the same caliber. It was available in small numbers until the later months of the war, improving the firepower output that Gallian units could use in battle. Now, it along with the M34 mortar, are the standard mortars of the Gallian Army, Marine Corps, and Militia.

* * *

M34 60mm mortar

Caliber: 60mm

Range: 1.8 km (1.1 mi)

Rate of Fire: 18 rpm

Bio: Built to supply company sized units with more firepower, the M34 was deployed in small numbers for the Regulars during the opening stages of the invasion. Based on the same caliber Brandt mortar from the Federation, it proved to be an effective weapon when it was mass produced. To increase the range of the shells, booster charge bags can be attached to the shell's tail, extending the range to 2,000 yards

* * *

M39 105mm Howitzer

Caliber: 105mm

Range: 12,325 meters (13,479 yds)

Rate of Fire: 6-8 rpm

Variants: M39A1: Has improved elevation to 65 degrees

Bio: The M39 is the standard medium howitzer of the Post-Invasion Gallian Military. It uses the same gun carriage as the M37, allowing the gun to be lighter then its competition. It can use HE, smoke, HEAT, and the experimental RAP (Rocket Assisted Projectile) rounds depending on the situation. Due to having the same carriage as the M37 AT gun, its easier to produce. It is also used to arm the Type 36 Wasp SPH. (based on the German 10.5cm leFH 18/40 howitzer)

* * *

M36 75mm anti-tank gun

Caliber: 105mm

Range: 12,325 meters (13,479 yds)

Rate of Fire: 14 rpm

Bio: The M37 was built due to experiences during the Imperial invasion. With a larger cartridge having the round much higher velocity, it was able to pierce through captured Imperial tanks with ease. The gun is rather heavy, requiring vehicles or a large group of men to push the weapon from place to place. Currently, the weapon is seeing use with the GEF in Fhirald with 60 being sent to Ryuvia and Hussaria each in order to improve their forces anti-tank units. (Performance and looks are based on the Pak 40)

* * *

M41 105mm cannon

Caliber: 105mm

Range: 19km (11mi)

Rate of Fire: 6 rpm

Variants: M41A1: has a longer barrel and muzzle brake allowing for improved range to 21km (13mi)

Bio: Ment to replace any EW1 era guns in service, the M41 is designed for long range artillery fire and counter battery fire. It uses a similar carriage to the 150mm M42 howitzer to simplify production. It is also able to use the RAP rounds in order incrwase their range. (looks are based on the German 10cm sK 18 with a longer barrel)

* * *

M42 150mm howitzer

Caliber: 150mm

Range: 18km (11mi)

Rate of Fire: 4rpm

Bio: The M42 is the newest heavy howitzer for the Gallian military. The original version had less range then their Imperial counterparts, so the addition of a longer barrel and muzzle brake were added in order to improve performance. It can also use RAP rounds in order to increase their range if needed. It also is used as the main armament for the Type 37 Hornet SPH. (Looks are based on the German 15cm sFH 18 but with a longer barrel and a muzzle brake.)

* * *

M43 150mm cannon

Caliber: 150mm

Range: 24.7km (15.3mi)

Rate of Fire: 2rpm

Bio: The M43 is made for heavy fire support, counter battery fire, and for shelling enemy fortifications. It is able to use the same rounds as the M42 howitzer and uses the same carriage as it in order to simplify production. It was built in response to Imperial guns usually out ranging Gallian artillery for most of the war. It currently numbers 250 and is deployed alongside (based on the German 15cm Kanone 39 cannon).

* * *

M37 210mm howitzer

Caliber: 150mm

Range: 15km (9mi)

Rate of Fire: 1-2rpm

Bio: The heaviest self-built field artillery in use by the Gallian Military, the M44 is able to send its heavy shells at any enemy emplacement that needs to be destroyed. While Gallia did have several heavy guns left over from EW1, they were out ranged by their Imperial opponents. The M44 is not only used in Heavy Artillery battalions, but can also be used as fortress guns and coastal artillery. It uses a special "double recoil" carriage, which absorbs all of the recoil energy, allowing for the gun to be incredibly accurate. A couple dozen have been produced so far, which see service alongside M1 240mm howitzers that were bought from Amargo in order to make up for the lack of numbers(Based on the German 21cm Morser 18 howitzer).

* * *

M45 170mm heavy gun

Caliber: 150mm

Range: 29.7km (18.5mi)

Rate of Fire: 2rpm

Bio: As part of the rearmament program introduced by William Siegfried, the M45 was made to serve a role of counter-battery fire. Its the longest range artillery piece in Gallia, out ranging even the guns used by both the Imperials and Federation. While it is rather expensive, improved building techniques have introduced to lower the cost a by decent amount. Its also one of the guns being used for the new Type 37 Devastator SPG along with M44 210mm howitzer and uses the same double recoil carriage. (based on the German 17cm Kanone 18 heavy gun)

* * *

M46 150mm Infantry gun

Caliber: 150mm

Range: 4.8km

Rate of Fire: 2-3rpm

Bio: The M46 is heavy infantry gun, made to support assaults on fortified positions. It uses lighter materials in its construction for easier movement for the gunnery crews. It uses HE, Smoke, and RAP shells depending on the situation at hand.

* * *

M37 75mm infantry gun

Caliber: 150mm

Range: 5.1km

Rate of Fire: 8-12rpm

Bio: The M37 infantry gun replaced EW1 field guns that used to support infantry units. It has high elevation, allowing for shells to be lobbed much like a mortar while also being able to be used in direct fire. Each Gallian infantry division has access to 16 guns for fire support, along with the usual artillery support. They also can fire HEAT shells against enemy tanks and canister shells against infantry.

* * *

M37 105mm mountain gun

Caliber: 105mm

Range: 12.6 km (7.8 mi)

Rate of Fire: 4-6 rpm

Bio: The most heaviest mountain gun in world, the M37 was co-developed by both Gallia and Wallachia. Due to both countries having large mountain ranges, it was vital that both countries have a focus on mountain divisions for combat operations. The M37 can be broken down into four loads on single-axle trailers that can towed by motorcycles or into five loads to be carried by mules.

* * *

M36 128mm anti-tank gun

Caliber: 128mm

Range: 24.5km

Rate of Fire: 1-2 rpm

Bio: The heaviest AT gun available to Gallia, the M36 is able to penetrate any tank on the modern battle field. Based on the ragna-cannon used by the "Kaiser White" class Heavy Tank with twice the length, the M36 has a muzzle velocity of around 1000 m/s, giving its high penetration power. It uses two piece ammunition, allowing for use a light, medium, and heavy charge for a direct fire artillery role with the first two and an anti-tank role with the latter. (Based on the German 12.8mm Pak 44 gun with a longer barrel)

* * *

M37 210mm cannon

Caliber: 210mm

Range: 32km (maximum) 20km (effective)

Rate of Fire: 1-2rpm

Bio: The heaviest self-built Gallian field gun, the M37 is designed to be fortress buster and to used for counter battery fire. It was built along side the M37 210mm howitzer as part of the main rearmament program for the Gallian military. Over 70 guns have been built with some being used as coastal artillery near major port cities such as Anthold and Rotterdam. It's also being used as a railway gun to provide mobile fire support.

* * *

M35 120mm mortar

Caliber: 120mm

Range: 6km

Rate of Fire: 8-10 rpm

Bio: The M35 120mm mortar gives Gallian infantry units a powerful close support weapon. It's used not only against infantry units, but also in dealing with fortified positions that are too strong for the lighter 60mm and 81mm mortars. It's based on the Federation 120mm Brandt mortar which was also sent to Moskva via Gallia as a friendly gesture.

* * *

M37 210mm mortar

Caliber: 210mm

Range: 5.2 km (effective), 6.3 km (maximum)

Rate of Fire: 1-2 rpm

Bio: The M37 mortar was designed to provide heavy fire support during sieges and in urban combat. It can use a light shell that can further its range or a heavy shell that can take out stronger fortifications and can be towed by vehicles due to them having a wheel mount.

* * *

M37 rocket launcher

Caliber: 150mm

Range: 7km

Barrels: 6

Variants: M37A1: increased caliber to 210mm, farther range, and has 5 barrels (based on the German 21cm Nebelwerfer 42)

M37A2: Increased caliber to 320mm but can modify it to fit 280mm rockets, has 6 barrels, but shorter range (based on German 28/32cm Nebelwerfer 41)

Bio: Due to experiencing rocket barrages during the Battle at Naggiar, Gallian officers realized the effectiveness of the weapon system in combat. Gallia had gotten its hands on self-propelled rocket launchers due to their alliance with Moskova after the war. However, some in the Gallian military wanted to atempt to produce their own rockets for use on the battlefield. The M37 was introduced on the stage in January 1937 during the latest war game between Gallia and Wallachia. While only firing six rockets as opposed to the 14-48 on the Moskovan Katyusha, the Gallian rockets were much larger and had more explosive power. It soon put into production alongside licence-built versions of Katyusha rocket launchers and Land Mattresses from the Black Knights. (based on the German 15cm Nebelwerfer 41)

* * *

M/37 Quad 50 AA

Caliber: 50 cal.

Rate of Fire: 2,400 rpm

Range: 1.5 km (effective AA), 1.8 km (horizontal, effective), 4.5 km (maximum AA), 2.5 km (maximum, horizontal)

Bio: After seeing Amargo's M45 Quadmount AA gun, gun makers at the National Armory decided to build their own equal to the weapon. The M/37, much like it's Amargoan counterpart, can put down an increase amount of bullets against either enemy aircraft or ground units. Some weapons have been installed on Gallian ships in order to test how effective the weapon can be on ships and is placed on the back of Gallian trucks, half-tracks, APCs, and has been tested on the chassis of light tanks.

* * *

Oerlikon 20mm

Caliber: 20mm

Rate of Fire: 450 rpm (cyclic), 250-320 (practical)

Range: 914m (effective), 4,389m (maximum)

Bio: Designed by the Westerschede Republic's Oerlikon Contraves, the Oerlikon has been produced as the main light anti-air gun of the Gallian Navy and is used alongside other light AA guns in Gallian Army and Militia. It provides a longer engagement range then the Themier T-MAG 50 cal machine gun and can pierce through light vehicles much more effectively then 50 caliber MGs. Its mainly used on board Gallian and Allied ships was the last main line of defense against enemy aircraft and is used by ground forces alongside the Gallian 20mm Flak gun.

* * *

M/36 Flak 20mm AA gun

Caliber: 20mm

Rate of Fire: 280-450 rpm (cyclic and magazine fed), 600 rpm (cyclic and belt fed)

Range: 2.2km (effective, anti-aircraft) 5.8km (maximum, ground range)

Variants: Quad Flak: quad barreled AA gun

Magazine: 40 round magazine or 200 round belt

Bio: Built by the National Armory following the Gallian-Imperial War, the M/36 Flak 20mm was made to serve as the main light AA gun of the Gallian Military. It was light and easy to transport either by troops pushing the weapon or by towed via vehicles. While the Oerlikon is used mainly by the Gallian Navy, the Flak 20mm is the main AA gun of the Gallian Army. It is used both in its towed version and is used for SPAAG variants of tanks and half-tracks.

* * *

Bofors 40mm AA gun

Caliber: 40mm

Rate of Fire: 120 rpm

Range: 7.1km

Bio: The main medium caliber AA gun of the Seven Nation League, the Bofors first saw use during the Gallian-Imperial War and the other fronts opened up after the entrance of the other League nations. The guns proved to popular due to it's high stopping power against enemy aircraft and its high effective range. It is used on both ships in single, double, and even quadruple mounts to help defend against attacking aircraft and used for ground forces in tow-able single and double mounts (with the land version using armor piercing rounds that could penetrate 60mm of armor at 500 yards). It is also used in Self-Propelled mounts for armor and mechanized divisions.

* * *

88mm M36 Flak gun

Caliber: 88mm

Rate of Fire: 15-20 rpm

Variants: M36A1: Modified barrel and cartridge to increase effective ceiling to 11,300 meters and maximum to 14,700 meters with a rate of fire of 20-25 rpm, beginning to enter service.

Range: 8 km (effective, anti-aircraft) 14,860 meters (effective, ground range) 9.9 km (maximum ceiling)

Bio: Due to improvements in aircraft performance, more powerful AA guns were needed to counter higher flying aircraft. The Flak 88 was built to deal with enemy bombers that would undertake raids into Gallian airspace and against Gallian forces in the field. It can be found in Gallian divisions or in the new Flak towers that are being built in the main cities of the nation. During border skirmishes in both Gallia and Wallachia, officers began to realize how effective the weapon could be as an anti-tank weapon.

* * *

128mm M37 Flak gun

Caliber: 128mm

Rate of Fire: 10 rpm

Range: 14,800 meters

Variants: Duel M37: twin barreled version used in fixed emplacements

Bio: The heaviest AA gun built by Gallia, the M37 can reach any aircraft currently in service among friendly or enemy nations. It is currently too heavy Tests are currently being run in order to build a version that can towed behind heavy tracks or half-tracks to increase the weapon's mobility. Like the smaller 88mm Flak cannon, it also be used as an anti-tank gun, but its current problem of a lack of mobility makes this ability one of last resort.

* * *

M36 305mm Railway gun

Caliber: 305mm

Rate of Fire: 1 round per 10 minute

Range: 70km (43 mi)

Bio: Due to the need for heavy guns to take on enemy fortifications, Gallia began to build new heavy artillery in order to counter the heavy Imperial emplacements that Gallians encountered during battles such as Marbarry. It also allows Gallians an ability to fire into Imperial territory if needed if war flares up again. It can use RAP shells in order increase the weapon's range when needed. About 10 have been produced so far.

* * *

M37 380mm Railway gun

Caliber: 380mm

Rate of Fire: 1 round per 15 minutes

Range: 56.5 km (35 mi)

Bio: Currently the largest railway gun in use by Gallia, the M37 uses the same gun as the new Siegfried Class Battleship line that is being built for the Gallian Navy. Only a half a dozen have been built so far, but more are in the works in order give the Gallians more firepower when war with the Empire returns. It can use RAP shells in order increase the weapon's range when needed.

* * *

Licence built weapons or donated by friendly nations

M1 155mm Long Tom gun

M2A1 105mm Howitzer

M1 75mm Pack Howitzer

M3 105mm howitzer

M1 155mm howitzer

M1 8 inch gun

M1 240mm howitzer

M2 90mm gun

M1 120mm gun

Ordnance QF 17 Pounder AT gun

Ordnance QF 25 Pounder (modified to use 88mm ammo)

Ordnance QF 25 Pounder Short (modified to use 88mm ammo)

Land Mattress/Sea Mattress

M16 rocket launcher

* * *

 **Okay, that should be it for artillery. As before, I'll let you guys know about any updates.**

 **Next is vehicles, which means tanks, APCs, all that good stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3: Vehicles

**Ok 3rd chapter, now on to vehicles.**

* * *

Type 79 light tank

Weight: 15 tons

Length: 4.5 meters

Width: 2.1 meters

Height: 2.25 meters

Engine: 220hp

Speed: 60 kph

Armor: 10mm to 40mm

Armament: Breda 23/75mm cannon

1 Erma or Hurricane 7.92mm MG co-ax

Variants: Type 79 Ram Tank Destroyer: Removes turret and installs Themier 40/88mm gun in the hull and 2 Erma or Hurricane MGs (one for AA and one in the hull) (AA MG can be replaced with Themier T MAG HMG) (Based on the Gallian Tank Destroyer)

Type 79 SPAAG: Open-topped turret with 2 M/37 Flak 20mm cannons

Type 79 APC: Removes the turret, increases the size of the vehicle, and places 1 Erma MG or 1 Themier T MAG HMG on pivot. Can carry 10 soldiers into battle

Type 79 IFV: Based on the APC variant with a new turret with Breda 30mm autocannon or M/37 Flak 20mm cannon and Erma or Hurricane Mk2 7.92mm co-ax MG

Type 79 Engineering vehicle: Uses bridging equipment, can be equipped with dozer blades, bulldozer front, mine flail (Crab variant)

Type 79 Mk II "Jackal": Modified variant with 43/75mm Breda cannon centered in the turret and 2 Erma or Hurricane Mk 2 7.92mm machine gun (one co-ax, one in the hull), better sloped armor (up to 55mm), improved engine (300hp), improved suspension, and uses parts from the Edelweiss. Built by Axel in order to supplement the newer tanks.

Type 79 Armored Recovery Vehicle: Places a crane in the turret of the vehicle to tow tanks and other vehicles out of the battlefield to be repaired later

Type 79 Command Vehicle: Places more radio equipment into the tank for better coordination of units

Bio: The main tank that Gallia used during the war with the Empire, the Type 79 still is in service as the newer light tanks are being built in larger numbers. While it can't match up to amy new tanks coming put except when flanking them, the tank can still be used for infantry support and scouting missions. It also is used in the Engineering core and is used by military police and for training purposes. The main variant that stills see major use is the Mk II Jackal which can compliment the Lynx and serves with all branches of the Gallian military and town watch, and sees use with Allied countries such as Hussaria and Ryuvia.

* * *

Type 36 Model A Light Tank

Weight: 14 tons

Length: 4.5 meters

Width: 2.1 meters

Height: 2.25 meters

Engine: 220hp

Crew: 3

Speed: 70 kph

Armor: 10mm to 40mm

Armament: Breda 42/50mm cannon

2 Erma or Hurricane 7.92mm machine gun (one co-ax, one in the hull)

Variants: Model A SPAAG: open topped turret with twin M/37 Flak 20mm cannons

Model A Gatling: Replaces main gun with M36 50 cal Gatling gun

Model A I: Replaces main gun with 23/75mm

Model A DD: Amphibious model able to swim across water with a snorkel to supply air for the crew

Model A Command Vehicle: Places more radio equipment into the tank for better coordination of units

Bio: The first tank of the Type 36 line of tanks, the Model A light tank was built for scouting and hit and run attacks. While lighter and less well armed then the other light tanks, it is lower cost then the others, allowing the tank to be produced in more numbers in order to use swarm attacks or massed flanking attacks on enemy positions. It can also be more effective in urban combat due to its small size which allows it for effective ambushes in cities. It also sees use in the military police and some town watches.

* * *

Type 36 Model B Light Tank

Weight: 16 tons

Length: 4.5 meters

Width: 2.1 meters

Height: 2.25 meters

Engine: 220hp

Crew: 4

Speed: 60 kph

Armor: 10mm to 40mm

Armament: Breda 60/50mm cannon (main variant)

Breda 30/75mm cannon (Model B(75) version)

M36 Flamethrower (Flame tank version)

2 M36 50 cal gatling guns (G version)

3 Erma or Hurricane 7.92mm machine gun (one co-ax, one in the hull, one in an AA mount) (AA mount gun can be replaced with Themier T MAG HMG)

Variants: Model B(75): Variant armed with 75mm gun for infantry support and uses HEAT shells for anti-tank purposes

Model B Flame tank: Replaces main gun with a heavy flamethrower

Model B SPAAG: Uses open-topped turret and armed with M/37 Quad Flak cannon

Type 36 Mortar: Replaces turret wit open topped one armed with a 105mm mortar

Model B Crab: Equipped with a mine flail for mine clearance

Model B DD: Amphibious model able to swim across water with a snorkel to supply air for the crew

Model B Command Vehicle: Places more radio equipment into the tank for better coordination of units

Bio: Designed to replace the the older Type 79 light tank, the Model B light tank of the Type 36 line of tanks is built to serve in the role of scout and infantry support. It, much like all post-war Gallian tanks, use mainly parts and the suspension of the Edelweiss. This both simplifies production and maintenance and gives the whole tank line impressive mobility. It has more anti-tank capability then the Type 79 and can deal with other light tanks and medium tanks if the latter is flanked. It serves in Gallian armored, mechanized, and infantry divisions and also has seen use in the Marine Corps. It is planned to be the mainstay light tank for the Gallian military in terms of fire support, fast attacks, and mobile defense for the next few years

* * *

Type 37 Lynx Light Tank

Weight: 20 tons

Length: 4.5 meters

Width: 2.1 meters

Height: 2.25 meters

Engine: 240hp

Crew: 5

Speed: 70 kph

Armament: Breda 43/75mm cannon (plans to install a 48/75mm gun for improved penetration power)

3 Erma or Hurricane 7.92mm machine gun (one co-ax, one in the hull, one in an AA mount) (AA mount gun can be replaced with Themier T MAG HMG or Cyclone I Gatling gun)

Armor: 8 to 50mm

Variants: Lynx Flame Tank: Replaces main gun with a heavy M36 Flamethrower

Type 37 Javelin SPAAG: Has open topped turret with M/37 Quad Flak 20mm cannon

Type 37 Onager SPG: Armed with M42 150mm Howitzer

Type 37 Ballista SPG: Armed with M39 105mm Howitzer

Type 37 Rhino Tank Destroyer: Armed with 72/75mm Breda gun from the Type 37 Wolf medium tank

Type 37 Gatling Tank: Replaces main gun with 2 M36 50 cal Gatling guns

Lynx Mortar Tank: New turret armed with 105mm low velocity gun-mortar for infantry support.

Lynx DD: Amphibious model able to swim across water with a snorkel to supply air for the crew

Lynx Command Vehicle: Places more radio equipment into the tank for better coordination of units

Bio: An improved light tank that is to be the Gallian equal to Amargo's M24 Chaffee light tank. It uses better angling in order to make use of its armor while still allowing it to stay within the weight range of a light tank. It is to supplement the Model B light tank in battle with it having better anti-tank capability then the former. It is currently seeing service in small numbers with its first test of combat being in the skirmishes against the Darcsen Hunters. Against the older Imperial light and medium tanks, the Lynx proved to be faster and harder hitting then either of the two and with HVAP rounds, could punch through the frontal armor of an Imperial heavy tank at long range It was seven wheels much like the Model B medium tank which better displaces its weight across different terrain. Fewer then a handful of tanks have been made prior to the outbreak of the Gallian Civil War and is planned to see larger service in the future.

* * *

Type 36 Model A Medium Tank

Weight: 25 tons

Length: 6.1 meters

Width: 2.85 meters

Height: 3 meters

Engine: 270hp

Crew: 5

Speed: 50 kph

Armament: Breda 43/75mm cannon (plans to install a 48/75mm gun for improved penetration power along with a plan for installing the same long barreled 75mm gun as the famed Hafen tank)

3 Erma or Hurricane 7.92mm machine gun (one co-ax, one in the hull, one in an AA mount) (AA mount gun can be replaced with Themier T MAG HMG or Cyclone I Gatling gun)

Armor: 10-75mm

Variants: Firefly Rocket Launcher: Standard armament with 64 114mm rockets on top of the tank

Model A Mortar Tank: New turret armed with 120mm low velocity gun-mortar for infantry support.

Model A Engineering Vehicle: Uses bridging equipment, can be equipped with a bulldozer blade

Model A Crab: Equipped with mine flail for mine clearance operations

Model A DD: Amphibious model able to swim across water with a snorkel to supply air for the crew

Model A SPAAG: Has 2 Oerlikon 20mm cannon in a fully covered turret

Model A Armored Recovery Vehicle: Places a crane in the turret of the vehicle to tow tanks and other vehicles out of the battlefield to be repaired later

Model A Gatling Tank: Replaces main gun with 2 M36 50 cal Gatling guns

Bio: The first Medium tank of Post-War Gallia, the Model A was an upgrade of the Model A light tank. It's large turret can allow for larger guns to be installed if needed and its engine allows it to move at speeds similar to light tanks. It serves as a jack of all trades tank, able to be effective in whatever role is needed for it. It is planned as the main medium tank for the Gallian military numerically in the future and is planned to be used by Husarria and Ryuvia as their main tanks along with the Model B Medium and Model A Noble White Heavy Tank once the tanks have been produced in enough numbers.

* * *

Type 36 Model B Medium Tank

Weight: 30 tons

Length: 6.7 meters

Width: 3 meters

Height: 3.05 meters

Engine: 320hp

Crew: 5

Speed: 55 kph

Armament: Breda 43/88mm cannon

3 Erma or Hurricane Mk 2 7.92mm machine gun (one co-ax, one in the hull, one in an AA mount) (AA mount gun can be replaced with Themier T MAG HMG or Cyclone I HMG)

Armor: 10-75mm

Variants: Model B DD: Amphibious model able to swim across water with a snorkel to supply air for the crew

Model B Mortar Tank: New turret armed with 120mm low velocity gun-mortar for infantry support.

Dire Tank Destroyer: Open turreted TD with 72/75mm gun (prototype Mk II is being built with an autoloader)

M20 Scorpion SPAAG: Fully turreted with 4 Oerlikon 20mm cannons

Wasp SPG: Armed with M39 105mm Howitzer

Model B DD: Amphibious model able to swim across water with a snorkel to supply air for the crew

Model B Command Vehicle: Places more radio equipment into the tank for better coordination of units

Model B Gatling Tank: Replaces main gun with 2 M36 50 cal Gatling guns

Bio: Built to be used in the harsher terrain of Gallia, the Model B is currently planned to be used in the regular Army, Militia, and Marine Corps (with the latter prefering it due to its improved cross country mobility) with it also being planned for the National Guard. It has seven wheels to help level out the tank's weight across terrain, allowing it to go through terrain such as swamp, mountains, snow covered areas, etc. Its 88mm gun is still effective against enemy tanks and is useful against enemy fortifications and has equal performance in terms of anti-armor as the Edelweiss's gun (regular, not the reinforced version).

* * *

Type 37 Wolf Medium Tank

Weight: 45 tons

Length: 7 meters

Width: 3.2 meters

Height: 3.1 meters

Crew: 5

Engine: 480hp

Speed: 50 kph

Armament: Breda 72/75mm cannon

3 Erma or Hurricane 7.92mm machine gun (one co-ax, one in the hull, one in an AA mount) (AA mount gun can be replaced with Themier T MAG HMG or Cyclone HMG or Cyclone I HMG)

Armor: 10-80mm

Variants: Wolf II: Improved variant with 80/88mm gun, up armored to 100mm, 600 hp engine, and better angling. Entering final testing phase and mass production

Dhole Tank Destroyer: Equipped with 80/88mm gun with 2 Erma or Hurricane Mk 2 7.92mm machine gun (can replace top mounted MG with Themier T MAG HMG), increased angling

Elephant SPG: Replaces turret with M39 150mm Howitzer

Coyote Tank Destroyer: Open turreted TD with 80/88mm gun (prototype Mk II is being built with an autoloader)

Blitz SPAAG: Experimental SPAAG with 2 Breda 30mm aircraft cannons (based on Kugelblitz SPAAG)

Wolf Mortar Tank: New turret armed with 120mm low velocity gun-mortar for infantry support.

Wolf DD: Amphibious model able to swim across water with a snorkel to supply air for the crew

Wolf Command Vehicle: Places more radio equipment into the tank for better coordination of units

Bio: Based off of the Dragoon tank built by Themier, the Wolf medium tank was built due to intelligence of the Empire building newer tanks. The Wolf is a great blend of speed, armor and firepower, making itself to be the strongest medium tank in Gallia besides the Dragoon. Currently, only half a dozen have been made and serving in the elite 25th armored division stationed in Gallia. However, it may soon be mass produced in order to fight any future invasion by the Empire and will end up in the armies of allied countries.

* * *

Festung Infantry Tank

Weight: 40 tons

Speed: 32 kph

Engine: 650hp

Armament: 1 75mm Breda 23/75mm cannon or 75mm Breda 43/75mm cannon

2 40mm secondary guns on the sides

4 Erma or Hurricane Mk 2 7.92mm machine guns (one co-ax, one in the hull, and two on the sides)

Armor: 10-85mm

Variants: Flame Armadillo: Replaces co-ax machine gun with Ragnite flamethrower for clearing enemy defenses and replaces 40mm guns with Erma or Hurricane Mk 2 7.92mm machine guns (variant planned to have hull MG replaced with a flamethrower)

Armadillo II: Replaces turret with an enlarged turret based on the Model B Medium tank and armed with a 43/88mm cannon for destroying tougher defenses and equipped with a 700hp engine that increases speed to 38 kph.

Armadillo AVRE: Version of the tank with a Mortar-gun, a bulldozer blade in the front, and can replace the two side 40mm cannons with MGs for infantry support.

Bio: Designed to fill in an infantry support role for the Gallian infantry, the Armadillo tank was made to be heavy and tough. It was designed during the war in order to deal with the heavier defenses the Imperial set up when they were on the defensive. Gallian engineers took the chassis of the Ram TD and lengthened it to accommodate the new engine along with heavier armor. The turret was taken from surplus Type 79 light tanks with the gun put in the center of it and was as up armored as the rest of the tank. It proved effective when helping to breech Imperial defenses during battles such as Fouzen, Naggiar, and Ghirlandiao. The two forward 40mm cannons are used to take out lighter vehicles which allows that main cannon to focus on heavier opponents and the MGs allow for more coverage of fire around the tank. (Based on the Themier tank from Heinkelboy05's On the Gallian Front but replace the chassis with one of the Gallian Light Tank but much larger)

* * *

Type 36 Model A Noble White Heavy Tank

Weight: 60 tons

Length: 4.5 meters

Width: 2.1 meters

Height: 2.25 meters

Crew: 5

Speed: 40 kph

Engine: 780hp

Armament: Breda 80/88mm cannon or 48/88mm cannon

3 Erma or Hurricane Mk 2 7.92mm machine gun (one co-ax, one in the hull, one in an AA mount) (AA mount gun can be replaced with Themier T MAG HMG or Cyclone HMG or Cyclone I Gatling gun)

Armor: 20-120mm

Variants: Grizzly Assault Gun: Armed with a short barreled 150mm gun for anti-infantry and anti-structure missions

Draken SPAAG: Armed with 2 Bofors 40mm cannons in a open topped turret (experimental variant equipped with a fully covered turret, looks like the German Coelian)

Armadillo APC: Armed with 1 single or double barrel T-MAG 50 cal. HMG, 1 Erma or Hurricane Mk 2 MG, or 1 Cyclone Mk 2 or Mk 2A Gatling gun on top and able to carry 10 soldiers into battle

Noble White Mortar Tank: New turret armed with 150mm low velocity gun-mortar for infantry support.

Noble White DD: Amphibious model able to swim across water with a snorkel to supply air for the crew

Noble White Armored Recovery Vehicle: Places a crane in the turret of the vehicle to tow tanks and other vehicles out of the battlefield to be repaired later

Noble White Command Vehicle: Places more radio equipment into the tank for better coordination of units

Bio: Based off of the Edelweiss and after testing of the prototype of Type 36 Heavy Tank Model A, the Noble White is being built as the main heavy tank of the Gallian military. It is less armored then the Edelweiss, but is still able to take serious punishment and is made for mass production. It is planned to serve in heavy tank battalions of Gallian armored divisions, serving as a quick reaction force for elastic defense and to act as an armored spearhead during offensive operations. It also planned to see service in Husarria and Ryuvia, bolstering their armor forces alongside their own vehicles and other Gallian vehicles via a lend-lease program to help the newly freed countries from future invasions of the Empire with more on the way.

* * *

Type 36 Model B Kaiser White Heavy Tank

Weight: 80 tons

Length: 4.5 meters

Width: 2.1 meters

Height: 2.25 meters

Crew: 5

Speed: 37 kph

Engine: 880hp

Armament: Breda 78/128mm cannon or 39/128mm cannon

3 Erma or Hurricane 7.92mm machine gun (one co-ax, one in the hull, one in an AA mount) (AA mount gun can be replaced with Themier T MAG HMG or Cyclone HMG Cyclone I Gatling gun)

Armor: 25-180mm

Variants: Mammoth SPG: Uses Kaiser White Chassis and armed with either M45 170mm heavy gun or M37 210mm howitzer

Edeljaeger Tank Destroyer: Armed with Breda 78/128mm cannon in fixed position

Kaiser White Mortar Tank: New turret armed with 150mm low velocity gun-mortar for infantry support.

Devastator Assault Gun: Prototype Heavy Assault Gun armed with an experimental 380mm rocket launcher (based on German Sturmtiger)

Kaiser White DD: Amphibious model able to swim across water with a snorkel to supply air for the crew

Kaiser White Command Vehicle: Places more radio equipment into the tank for better coordination of units

Warthog IFV: IFV version with 1 30mm cannon and 1 co-ax Erma or Hurricane Mk 2 7.92mm machine gun in turret and can carry 8 soldiers into battle

Bio: The heaviest tank in the Gallian military besides the Drakon, the Kaiser White is meant to be the main armored fist in the Gallian armored divisions. It has the heaviest anti-tank armament on any Gallian tank, able to take on the most powerful tanks in the world. It also can take the most punishment out of Gallian tanks besides the Drakon, having some coin the tank as a mobile fortress. Only 12 to 20 have been made with more on the way.

* * *

Type 36 "Wlidcat" Light APC

Weight: 3.5 tons

Length: 4.65 meters

Width: 2.02 meters

Height: 2.1 meters

Crew: 3

Can carry up to 4 soldiers

Speed: 65 kph

Engine: 90 hp

Armor: 6-15mm

Armament: 1 Themier T-MAG 50 cal.

1 Erma or Hurricane MG in co-ax

Variants: Wlidcat IFV: Armed with M/37 Flak 20mm gun replacing the T MAG HMG

Wildcat R: Has improved radio set, use for recon and command vehicles

Bio: The lightest of the three main armored car/APCs of Post-War Gallia, the Wildcat is designed for scouting missions and hit and run attacks. It has the best mobility out of the other APCs, but takes the least amount of troops into battle. The normal variant is used by the Military police in order to contain any riot or major crimes. Its also used by the Army in special reaction units that deals with attacks from the Darcsen Hunters along with the other APCs.

* * *

Type 36 "Cougar" Medium APC

Weight: 4.8 tons

Length: 4.77 meters

Width: 2.07 meters

Height: 2.36 meters

Can carry up to 6 soldiers

Crew: 4

Speed: 65 kph

Engine: 100hp

Armor: 10-22mm

Armament: 1 Themier T-MAG 50 cal. MG

Light Flamethrower

Variants: Cougar IFV: replaces MG with M/37 Flak 20mm cannon for light anti-vehicle ability.

Cougar Command Vehicle: Places more radio equipment into the tank for better coordination of units

Bio: The Cougar is the second most mobile APC in the Gallian arsenal after the Wildcat. Its also used by military and regular police when the added support is needed for terrorist attacks or for containing riots.

* * *

Type 36 "Puma" Heavy APC

Weight: 8 tons

Length: 4.5 meters

Width: 2.1 meters

Height: 2.25 meters

Crew: 4

Can carry up to 8 soldiers in the standard version

Speed: 80 kph

Engine: 130hp

Armament: 2 Erma or Hurricane MGs in turret (can be replaced with Themier T-MAG 50 cal. HMGs)

Heavy flamethrower

Armor: 9-30mm

Puma Hunter: Replaces 1 MG and flamethrower for Breda 60/50mm cannon in new turret

Puma IFV : Replaces 1 MG with M/37 Flak 20mm cannon

Puma G: Replaces the MGs with M36 50 cal, Gatling gun

Puma Command Vehicle: Places more radio equipment into the tank for better coordination of units

Bio: The Puma is the heaviest APC in the Gallian military. Its also used by military and regular police when the added support is needed for terrorist attacks or for containing riots. Its ability to use heavy weapons such as the Breda cannon allows it to make on light and medium tanks if the situation calls for it.

* * *

Type 36 "Bobcat" Utility APC

Weight: 5.2 tons

Length: 4.75 meters

Width: 2.15 meters

Height: 2.25 meters

Can carry up to 12 soldiers

Crew: 3

Speed: 70 kph

Engine: 110hp

Armor: 10-15mm

Armament: 1 Themier T-MAG HMG in turret

Variants: Bobcat Command Vehicle: Places more radio equipment into the tank for better coordination of units

Bio: The Bobcat was designed as a transport first and APC second. It is the lightest armored APC in the Gallian APC, but has the greatest carrying capacity out of all of them. Its the most common APC, seeing service in every branch of the Gallian Armed Forces including the Town Watch in some cases. It can be used to bring equipment for engineers, ammunition for firearms and heavy weapons, and can be used to tow aircraft on runways.

* * *

Type 34 "Badger" APC

Weight: 8 tons

Length: 5.20 meters

Width: 2.30 meters

Height: 2.57 meters

Crew: 4

Can carry up to 10 soldiers

Speed: 37 kph

Engine: 70hp

Armament: 1 Erma or Hurricane MG or Cyclone HMG or Cyclone I Gatling gun

Armor: 10-15mm

Variants: Honey Badger rocket launcher: Equipped with 24 82mm rocket launchers

Badger Mortar: Equipped with a 81mm M34 mortar to support infantry.

Badger ammo carrier: Designed to take extra ammo to SPGs and armed with either Erma or Hurricane Mk MG

Badger Command Vehicle: Places more radio equipment into the tank for better coordination of units

Bio: The main tracked APC of the Gallian military, the Badger was built prior to the Gallian-Imperial war. Its tracks allow it to cross terrain that wheeled vehicles can't go to, making it suitable for mountainous and swampland areas. It can carry up to 10 fully armed troops, only beaten by the Utility APC in carrying capacity or carry supplies, ammunition, or engineering equipment for the engineers in a unit. (Based on the Gallian APC that was used in Mission 9 of VC1)

* * *

Type 37 Half-Track

Weight: 11 tons

Length: 6.2 meters

Width: 2 meters

Height: 2.3 meters

Crew: 1

Can carry up to 10 soldiers

Speed: 72 kph

Engine: 150hp

Armament: 1 Erma or Hurricane Mk 2 7.92mm MG, Themier T-MAG 50 cal. HMG, Cyclone HMG, Cyclone I Gatling gun, or T-MAG 7.92mm LMG

Armor: 8-15mm

Variants: Ursa Rocket Launcher: Fully covered variant with 10 150mm rocket launchers on the back (think Panzerwerfer)

Type 37 Flame Half-Track: Armed with 2 M36 flamethrowers on the sides of the tank

Type 37 armored recovery vehicle: Places a crane on the back of the vehicle to tow tanks and other vehicles out of the battlefield to be repaired later

Type 37 Mortar Carrier: Places an 81mm mortar in the troop compartment for mobile fire support

Type 37 AA Half-Track: armed with 2 M/37 Flak cannons or 1 Bofors 40mm AA gun in the troop compartment

Type 37 Multiple Gun Motor Carriage: Armed with 1 M37 Quad 50 cal.

Type 37 Gun Motor Carriage: Armed with Breda 43/75mm or 48/75mm cannon for anti-tank role

Bio: One of the main points in the Gallian Rearmament program was a higher degree of mechanization for the Gallian Army, Militia, and Marine Corps. The APCs were a major part of this plan to give both protection and firepower to support the Gallian soldiers. However, another type of vehicle emerged in order to fill a utility role for not only bringing soldiers into the battlefield, but to also be used for towing vehicles and artillery , being used for supporting infantry forces in mechanized and armored divisions, etc. The Type 37 half-track was built due to this, with the tracks being based on the Edelweiss and Dragoon. Currently, 5,000 have been built for both the Gallian military and for it's allies in different variants, with it being supplemented by Amargo's M3 half-track given to the Gallian military via lend-lease. (based on the German . 251)

* * *

Karl-Gerat M37

Caliber: 600mm (24 in)

Engine: 580 hp

Rate of Fire : 1 rpm

Range: 10 km

Speed: 10 kph

Variant: M37A1: Uses 540mm (21 in) mortar for longer range fire

Bio: Following the end of the Gallian-Imperial War, Gallian soldiers had found blueprints for the massive siege mortars that the Nameless had brought down during one of their missions. Seeing the use of the weapon against fortresses, Field Marshall Siegfried wanted to see about producing the siege weapon in numbers in order to deal with heavy enemy fortifications. About 4 have been produced, two built on the same version of the Imperial weapon and two being the improved version.

* * *

Licence-built vehicles or donated by friendly countries

Willys MB Jeep

M8 Greyhound

M4 Sherman (75mm, 76mm and 105mm variants in both normal and Jumbo versions, Calliope, and Firefly)

M24 Chaffee

M26 Pershing

M18 Hellcat

M36 Slugger

M7 Priest SPG

M3 half-track (all versions)

Churchill (75mm and AVRE versions)

Comet Tank

Achilles TD

BM-13 Katyusha rocket launcher

Sexton SPG

* * *

 **Ok then, they should be it for vehicles. You know the drill for the future if I add anything new.**

 **Next is planes, which will have Gallian planes which lend-lease planes.**

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **Update (12/26/17): Added in the Type 37 Half-Track with different variants and added Armor Recovery Vehicle variants to the Type 79 light tank, Noble White Heavy Tank, and Model A Medium Tank, added Devastator Assault gun for the Kaiser White Heavy Tank, and IFV variant for Type 79 light tank.**

 **Update (1/7/18): Added in Command Vehicle variants for all vehicles, Gatling gun tanks for most tanks, and added Hurricane Mk 2 or** **Cyclone Mk 2 and Mk 2A** **Gatling variants for AA MG positions for tanks and Badger APC.**

 **Update (1/9/18): Added in Warthog IFV for Kaiser White Heavy Tank.**

 **Update (1/13/18): Added in Amarillo APC for Noble White Heavy Tank.**

 **Update (12/24/18): Changed around the information of how many tanks are in service and where they are at in terms of production, changed around the names of the MGs, and added Festung Infantry Tank.**


	4. Chapter 4: Planes

**Okay, now on to planes for the Gallian Royal Air Force or GRAF. Like before, its a nix of lend-lease aircraft and domestically built planes.**

* * *

Type 73 Wyvern fighter-bomber

Speed: 352 mph (387 mph in the C variant, 398 mph in the D variant)

Range: 800 miles (916 miles in the C variant, 945 miles in the D variant, can be increased via fuel tanks)

Crew: 1

Armament: 4 Breda 20mm cannons in the wings with 200 rounds for each cannon

2 Breda 7.62mm MGs in the nose with 800 rounds per gun

8 HVAR 127mm rockets

1 1000 lb bomb in the underbelly

Variants: Type 73B: Anti-tank version armed with 2 Breda 37mm cannons under the wings

Type 73C: Upgraded variant armed with stronger engine, longer range, and 2 T-MAG 50 cal. MGs in the nose

Type 73D: High-altitude variant equipped with an improved engine with a supercharger

Type 73E: D model Wyvern being used by Gallian Marine Corps from regular airfields (testing underway to try and make it into a carrier fighter)

Type 73F: Torpedo bomber variant with hardpoints being able to carry a 1,800 lb torpedo. Used by the Navy.

Bio: The Wyvern was made during the war to provide a heavy fighter bomber to attack Imperial armored units and to bring down enemy bombers. Its very effective at mid to low attitudes were it usually operates due to its role as a ground attack plane, but it can fight effectively at altitudes over 7,000 meters. Its also known to be a tough plane, able to take good amounts of punishment and being its pilots back to base and its high horsepower makes more of a "Boom and Zoom" fighter then a regular turning fighter. Its been compared to other fighter bombers such as the Amargoan P-47 Thunderbolt and Britannian Hawker Typhoon in terms of performance and firepower that could be brought to bear on enemy units. While it had difficulty starting out due to the Imperials having air superiority, overtime it was able to make its mark in combat against Imperial fighters and was known as a bomber killer due to its heavy armament. Its improved variants keep it flying against newer aircraft and it has seen service with nations like Hellas, Ryuvia, and Hussaria to supplement their aircraft. (Based on the body of the Do 335 with only one propeller and the wings of the Ju 87)

* * *

Type 91 Grayhawk fighter-bomber

Speed: 387 mph

Range: 625 miles (can be increased via fuel tanks)

Crew: 1

Armaments: 5 Breda 76.2mm MGs in the wings with 1000 rounds each

1 Breda 20mm cannon in the nose with 60 rounds

can carry 2 220 lb bombs under the wings and 1 550 lb bomb in the underbelly

6 HVAR 127mm rockets for ground attack missions

Variants: Type 91B: Improved engine which increases speed to 405 mph and replaces 4 7.62mm MGs with 2 T-MAG MGs with 500 rounds each

Type 91C: Replaces 4 7.62mm MGs with 2 Breda 20mm cannons with 120 rounds per gun

Type 91D: Experimental variant with 5 Breda 20mm cannons

Bio: Built as both a fighter-bomber and a high altitude interceptor to deal with enemy bombers, the Grayhawk saw service in the last month of the Gallian-Imperial War. It was able to match any available fighter that the Imperial had in service, shocking the Imperial High Command who didn't think Gallia could have produced such a fighter. It's small and agile, able to turn with other high performance interceptors. While it has short range compared to other fighters, due to the size of Gallia its not a total downside for its pilots. It did have several teething problems at first due to some in the Gallian High Command wanting it out in the field faster then the designers wanted, but due to the war swinging in their favor, the rush to get out was largely diminished. It has seen service from then on with the Gallian Expeditionary Force or GEF that is serving in Fhirald and the forces in Hussaria and Ryuvia. (combination of the Yak-3 and Spitfire)

* * *

Type 72 Vulture heavy fighter

Speed: 365 mph

Range: 1,400 miles (can be increased via fuel tanks)

Crew: 2

Armament: 4 Breda 20mm cannons with 300 rounds per cannon in the nose

4 Breda 7.62mm MG with 800 rounds per gun in the nose

4 500lb bombs or 1 2,000 lb bomb in the underbelly

12 HVAR 127mm rockets

Variants: Type 72B: armed with 2 Breda 20mm cannons and 1 43/75mm cannon for anti-ship and anti-tank missions

Type 72C: Armed with 2 Breda 20mm cannons, 4 T-MAG 50 cal MGs, and 2 Breda 37mm cannons for anti-tank missions

Type 72N: Night fighter variant with 2 Breda 20mm cannons in Schrage Musik with 100 rpg with regular armament

Type 72 T: Torpedo-bomber variant with the ability to carry 1 1,800 lb torpedo

Bio: While Gallia had always relied on using single engine fighters since planes began to be used for military proposes, a shift in the Air Force doctrine was needed following the War with the East Empire. The use of large formations of bombers had been a serious problem due to the destruction they caused to Gallia's infrastructure which in turn affected how they fought until after William Siegfried became to new overall commander of the Gallian Military after Damon's ties to the traitor Borg had hurt his standing and by then Princess Cordelia's decree following the foiled kidnapping. Seeing the effectiveness of twin engine fighters against enemy bombers, Gallia had decided to begin production on their own heavy fighter for both a heavy interceptor role and ground attack. The Vulture was not only able to fill in both roles effectively, but to also fill in other roles that they had seen their allies use their heavy fighters for. (based on the body of the He 219 and the wings and tail of the P-61)

* * *

Type 10 Banshee bomber

Speed: 180 mph

Range: 395 miles

Crew: 2 (pilot/navigator/radioman, gunner/spotter)

Armament: 2 T1 T-MAG 50 cal HMGs in the nose

1 Breda 7.62mm MG for defense

Can carry 5 550 lb bombs and 4 HVAR rockets

Variant: Type 10T: Used to be a trainer with obly carrying 4 50 lb bombs and 3 Breda 7.62mm MGs

Bio: During the Gallian-Imperial War, some units such as the Night Witches (an all female Darcsen unit) carried out successful night-time raids using old, slow biplanes against enemy encampments and moving units. Among the planes used were ones such as the Moskovan Po-2 (which still sees use in the role by both its creator country and some of the smaller nations as a trainer, reconnaissance, and ground attack plane), which proved effective when used correctly. Seeing how these surpirse attacks were so effective, it was decided to make a similar type of plane that was faster and could carry a bigger bomb-load. The Banshee first saw use following the ceasefire between the East Empire and the League, being used to surprise an Imperial armored division that tried to attack Gallian units near Rotterdam. The attack had badly effected the Imperial unit psychologically, especially due to the sound of the planes engine which really frighten them, earning the plane its infamous name. (based on the body of an He 51 and the wings of a Po-2.)

* * *

Type 65 Sparrow fighter

Speed: 230 mph

Range: 347 miles

Crew: 1

Armament: 2 T1 T-MAG HMGs in the nose

Can carry 1 500 lb bomb and 8 HVAR rockets for ground attack

Variant: Type 65T: Used for training with 2 Breda 7.62mm MGs in nose

Type 65D: Dive bomber with strengthened wings with dive breaks

Type 65R: Reconnaissance variant with a large camera installed to take photos while keeping the main armament

Bio: Originally built in the 1920s, the Sparrow was still used by several squadrons in the GRAF prior to the Imperial invasion. It struggled in fighting the more advanced and powerful monoplanes that the Empire was fielding in all areas except maneuverability (some Imperial pilots got reckless and overconfident which give the Gallians a chance to shoot them down). While the plane has now been replaced by more modern designs, it still had use in terms of ground attack as with the Night Witches when they tested a modified plane during one raid they launched at Imperial forces at Kloden. Its biggest advantage compared to more modern aircraft is its STOL capabilities which allow it to take off from short runways or be take from any area that's being used as an improvised airfield.

* * *

Type 75 Falcon

Speed: 402 mph

Range: 1,000 miles

Crew: 1

Armament: 4 Breda 20mm cannons with 300 rounds per gun in the wings

2 T-MAG HMGs in the nose with 600 rounds per gun

Can carry 8 HVAR rockets or 2,500 lbs of bombs

Variant: Type 75B: Built to be used as a carrier fighter with arresting hook for the ability to land on carriers effectively.

Bio: Built for use by the Gallian Navy and Marine Corps, the Type 75 Falcon was built to be not only hard hitting fighter-bomber, but also an agile, high performance dog-fighter. It was first put into service following the Gallian-Imperial War, being flown against allied fighters in order to test its capabilities. It was very good in a turning fight (being able to keep up with a Britannian Spitfire) , but it was very effective as a boom and zoom aircraft due to its high energy retention. Its ability to carry a heavy load for its size was also a bouns, with some saying it was as good as Amargo's P-47 Thunderbolt in terms of ground attack. It first saw use in Fhirald with the GEF, managing to destroy several units during an Imperial offensive to overrun the defensive line set up by the Allied forces. It was also responsible for the sinking of the Imperial battlecruiser _Oaken_ , aalong sunk and damage its support ships when 32 Falcons attacked with 20 Averger torpedo bombers and 24 Dauntless dive bombers. The Falcons were able to shoot down 36 Imperial fighters and sunk 3 destroyers with 1000 lb bombs. Gallia is also looking into having a carrier variant of the plane to be used with its first domestic aircraft carrier _Gaz_ , and the _Valor-class_ of Escort carriers that are being made. (Based on the body of an Fw 190 and the wings of an F4U)

* * *

Type 97 Condor dive/torpedo bomber

Speed: 355 mph

Range: 978 miles

Crew: 2 (pilot and gunner)

Armament: 2 Breda 20mm cannons with 300 rounds per gun in the wings

2 T-MAG HMGs in the nose with 600 rounds per gun

2 T-MAG HMGs in twin mounting in a turret

Can carry 1 1,000 lb or 2,000 lb bomb or 1 1,800 lb torpedo inside the fuselage

Can carry 10 HVAR 127mm rockets for striking ground targets

Variants: Type 87B: Improved engine with contra-rotating propellers. Speed increased to 386 mph and range to 1,023 miles

Bio: An experimental strike aircraft that is to operate from the carriers in the Gallian Navy, the Condor was made to take up both the role of a dive and torpedo bomber. While planes such as Amargo's Avenger torpedo bomber and dive bombers such as the Dauntless and Helldiver were effective, some in Gallia wanted a plane that could by chance accomplish both roles at once. Taking inspiration from such planes as Nippon's newest carrier borne strike craft, the Aichi B7A, the Condor was armed with 2 20mm cannons and 2 50 caliber machine guns, which was a rather heavy armament for carrier bombers. It can also be armed with air-to-ground rockets for attacking enemy emplacements and columns. It is currently undergoing testing with a couple of planes in a testing unit.

* * *

Type 90 Albatross

Speed: 334 mph

Range: 1,430 miles

Crew: 8

Armament: 2 Breda 20mm cannons (one in dorsal turret and one in tail turret)

8 AN/T-MAG HMGs (2 twin guns in both beam positions, 2 in the nose, and two in ventral turret

Can carry up to 3,200lbs of bombs in fuselage along with being able to carry 4,409 lbs externally

Variants: Type 90A: Ground attack version with 1 75mm gun in frontal gun pod with 4 20mm cannons in the nose and can carry 4 300lb bombs in the wings

Type 90TB: Torpedo bomber able to carry 2 torpedoes

Type 90T: Transport version able to carry 16 troops, starting to enter production

Bio: A joint project made by Gallia, Wallachia, and Vinland, the Albatross was made to act as an attempt to expand Gallia's self-sufficiency. Due to the size of Gallia, the need for heavy bombers was unnecessary as Vinland had offered two heavy bomber groups due to them signing a military pact with other members of the League for them to send more weapons to assist in improving their militaries. The Albatross was first tested in late 1936 prior to the beginning of the Civil War and was shown in Gallia's first Victory Day parade, celebrating their victory over the Empire. The Gallian 1st bomber group of the GRAF is the main operator of this aircraft with only 16 produced as of January 1937 as bombers and 2 as transports.

* * *

Type 30 Seagull Dive Bomber

Speed: 280 mph (316 mph with the B model)

Range: 1,145 miles (1,168 miles with the B model)

Crew: 2 (pilot and gunner)

Armament: 2 Breda 20mm cannons with in the nose with 250 rounds each

1 twin barreled T-MAG HMG in the tail with 1000 rounds or 1 Breda 20mm cannon with 480 rounds

Can carry one 1,800 bomb in the underbelly or one 500 lb bomb with 2 250 lb bombs in the wings

Type 30B: Improved engine for better performance and a twin barreled 20mm cannons

Bio: Designed at the turn of the decade for the Gallian Navy to give them a capable dive bomber, the Seagull was made in 1930 in response to the increasing hostility of the Empire. During the invasion, it did prove effective in sinking enemy ships despite many of the planes being destroyed during the opening stages of the conflict. Brave Gallian Navy pilots proved to be effective against unprepared Imperial ships, with the only remaining squadron that enough planes to be fully operational, the 10th Bombardment Squadron were able to sink 3 Imperial Cruisers, 4 Destroyers, and an _Imperium_ _-Class_ Battleship. The twin tail of the aircraft allowed the read gunner a wider field of fire then other dive bombers in service and the gull wings allow for better turning then most dive bombers other then that of those from Nippon. (Body is based on the SBD Dauntless with the twin tail of the B-25 Medium Bomber)

* * *

Type 84 Pelican Torpedo Bomber

Speed: 245 mph (293 mph with the B model)

Range: 840 miles (1,020 miles with the B model)

Crew: 2 (pilot and gunner)

Armament: 4 12.7mm T MAG HMGs with 500 rounds in the wings and 40 rounds each in the nose

1 twin barreled T-MAG HMG in the tail with 1000 rounds or 1 Breda 20mm cannon with 480 rounds

1 T-MAG HMG in a ventral turret

Can carry one 2,000 torpedo in the underbelly or one up to 2,000 lbs of bombs

Type 84B: Variant with improved engine and replaces wing 50 cals with Breda 20mm cannons with 300 rounds each

Bio: Designed as the first modern Torpedo Bomber for Gallia's Navy, the Pelican first saw service in 1931 and was produced in small numbers due to military mismanagement and being produced in small numbers. Due to the performance of the aircraft, Gallian pilots of the Pelicans underwent highly dangerous missions for the early months of the conflict due to the Imperials having air superiority. Once the League's forces arrived and upgrades to the plane had been made, Pelican pilots were able to sink more Imperial ships as the conflict continued. While the Wyvern is being tested to preform the role as a higher speed torpedo bomber, the Pelican is still in service and being upgraded to keep it competitive among other torpedo planes (Has the body of an Avenger Torpedo Bomber and the wings of a Fairy Barracuda with a v tail along with the rudder)

* * *

Lend-lease aircraft

B-25 Mitchell

B-26 Marauder

Vickers Wellington

Bristol Beaufighter

A-20 Havoc

IAW 80 (IAR 80 IRL)

P-47 Thunderbolt

P-51 Mustang

TBF Avenger

SBD Dauntless

SB2C Helldiver

P-40 Warhawk

P-39 Airacobra

Po-2

L6-A Grasshopper

C-47 Skytrain

C-46 Commando

Supermarine Spitfire

Hawker Typhoon

A-36 Apache

P-38 Lightning

de Havilland Mosquito

PBY Catalina

OS2U Kingfisher

F6F Hellcat

F4U Corsair

P-61 Black Widow

* * *

 **Well that's it for planes, next up is ships for the Gallian Navy.**

 **Update: (1/1/18): New plane added and a new variant for the Wyvern.**

 **Update: (5/7/18): Added the Albatross bomber.**

 **Update: (12/24/18): Added the Seagull Dive Bomber and Pelican Torpedo Bomber.**


	5. Chapter 5: Ships

**Alright, now onto the big guns. Time for ships for Gallia's Navy. As before, it will have lend-lease ships (yes, even some combat ships) and Gallian built ships.**

* * *

Gaz-Class Aircraft Carrier

Length: 290 meters

Beam: 40 meters

Draft: 10 meters

Complement: 2,650 crew

Speed: 33 knots

Range: 20,500 nmi at 21 knots

Armor:

\- Belt: 6 inches

\- Deck: 5 inches

Armament:

16 5"/38 inch cannons in 8 twin gun turrets

88 Bofors 40mm AA gun in 16 quad gun turrets and 12 twin gun turrets

72 Oerlikon 20mm cannons

Aircraft: 92-106

Bio: The flagship of the Gallian Navy and named after the first monarch of the Randgriz line, the _Gaz_ was first laid down in late 1935, as the war was in its final months. It was part of the overall rearmament program of the Gallian military under Field Marshall Siegfried, with the Naval Rearmament being directed under Admiral Jason Alistair, who had commanded the Navy during the Imperial invasion in launching effective hit and run attacks after the Imperials took out a large part of the navy in the opening attacks due to Damon's incompetence. Alistair saw how air-power would be a deciding factor in future naval warfare, so had made the production of a line of fleet carriers a priority. Currently, the _Gaz_ is still being built in drydock with Gallia looking to be developed by a Civil War with the _Essex_ class carrier given by Amargo as a gift to the Gallians being the only operational Carrier in the fleet and being the temporary flagship of the Navy It has an armored flight deck, similar to Nippon's _Taiho_ class carriers to withstand enemy attacks with 3 elevators in order to speed up the number of planes being outfitted. During construction, Nippon had sent several hundred of its best workers that had built its fleet of carriers to Gallia to help speed up the process.

* * *

Siegfried-Class battleship

Length: 290 meters

Beam: 42 meters

Draft: 11 meters

Complement: 2,700 crew

Speed: 30 knots

Range: 16,700 nmi at 18 knots

Armor:

\- Belt: 14 inches

\- Turrets: 16 inches

\- Deck: 5 inches

Armament:

10 15 inch cannons in 2 triple gun turrets and 2 twin gun turrets

12 6 inch guns in 6 twin gun turrets

20 5"/38 inch cannons in 10 twin gun turrets

88 Bofors 40mm AA gun in 22 quad gun turrets

52 Oerlikon 20mm cannons

Aircraft: 3 floatplanes

Bio: The most powerful battleship ever built in Gallia, the Siegfried-class battleship was built to slug it out with the best the Imperials could bring to bear. Its 15 inch guns are the largest that Gallia has built thus far, able to hit targets at 23 miles away with good accuracy and with less shell dispersion. However, the turret rings are built to take heaver guns if necessary (this is due to the designers wanting to use the 16 inch guns used on Amargo's Iowa-class battleships) While it has armor comparable to other modern battleships, it also has similar speeds to the Iowa-class, allowing it to act as protection for aircraft carriers. So far, _Siegfried_ its sister ship _Belgan Gunther_ are still under construction with _Siegfried's_ completion being slated for late 1936 to early 1937. (Looks similar to a larger Bismarck-class battleship)

* * *

Aslone-Class Battlecruiser

Length: 250 meters

Beam: 32 meters

Draft: 10 meters

Complement: 1,800 crew

Speed: 33 knots

Range: 12,000 nmi at 16 knots

Armor:

\- Belt: 14 inches

\- Turrets: 16 inches

\- Deck: 5 inches

Armament:

8 15 inch cannons in 4 double gun turrets

6 6 inch cannons in 2 triple gun turrets

14 5"/38 inch cannons in 10 twin gun turrets

56 Bofors 40mm AA gun in 14 quad gun turrets

38 Oerlikon 20mm cannons

Aircraft: 3 floatplanes

Bio: Built to act as the main line of defense for future carrier groups or for launching fast strikes against Imperial convoy and battlegroups, the Aslone-class battlecrusiers are the most numerous capital ships in the Gallian Navy due to the rearmament program. It as both a strong AA defense to deal with enemy aircraft that equals Amargo's Alaska-Class Cruisers and enough firepower to match up to battleships with them having the same twin gun turrets as the Siegfried-Class battleships. Currently, the _Aslone_ is almost finished with her sister ships _Rotterdam, Dillsberg,_ and _Liege_ laid down as of mid 1936. (larger version of the Scharnhorst-Class battlecrusiers with the 6 inch guns positioned like the Yamato)

* * *

Ghirlandaio-Class Heavy Crusier

Length: 220 meters

Beam: 25 meters

Draft: 7 meters

Complement: 1,700 crew

Speed: 33 knots

Range: 10,500 nmi at 15 knots

Armor:

\- Belt: 6 inches

\- Turrets: 8 inches

\- Deck: 4 inches

Armament:

12 8 inch cannons in 4 triple gun turrets

12 5"/38 inch cannons in 6 twin gun turrets

48 Bofors 40mm AA gun in 12 quad gun turrets

36 Oerlikon 20mm cannons

4 quadruple 21 inch torpedo tubes

Aircraft: 4 floatplanes

Bio: Built during the early 1930's in order to replace the older EW1-era cruisers, the Ghirlandaio-class was made to fight ships around or above its weight. The lead ship was commissioned prior to the invasion and severed as Gallia's flagship following the loss of its Coastal defense ships due to Damon's idiocy. When it fought in combat against Imperial heavy cruisers, it was able to trade shots with them equally and even more so on some occasions. The _Ghirlandaio_ would later be key in the liberation of Anthold and Rotterdam during the League's offensive following the Battle of Randgriz. Following the war, the building of _Ghirlandaio's_ sister ships would begin in earnest, with 4 ships currently in service in the Gallian Navy with 6 more on the way. (Based on a larger version of the Admiral Hipper-Class Heavy Cruiser)

* * *

Vasel-Class Light Cruiser

Length: 190 meters

Beam: 20 meters

Draft: 8 meters

Complement: 1,370 crew

Speed: 33 knots

Range: 10,500 nmi at 15 knots

Armor:

\- Belt: 5 inches

\- Turrets: 5 inches

\- Deck: 3 inches

Armament:

12 6 inch cannons in 4 triple gun turrets

12 5"/38 inch cannons in 6 twin gun turrets

36 Bofors 40mm AA gun in 6 quad gun turrets and 6 twin gun turrets

20 Oerlikon 20mm cannons in twin gun mounts

2 quadruple 21 inch torpedo tubes

Aircraft: 3 floatplanes

Bio: Built to be the lead ship in destroyer groups, the Vasel-Class light cruisers were labeled "destroyer killers" due to their heavy firepower for their size. The armament was inspired by light cruisers from Amargo and Nippon in terms of cannons and torpedoes. It has been compared to Amargo's Cleveland-Class cruisers in terms of armament due to it also having 12 6 inch guns in 4 triple turrets. The first ship was laid down in mid 1935 as hostilities with the Empire had paused due to the ceasefire. Following the end of the war, seeing that the possibility that the Empire would attempt to invade Gallia in order to finally bring down the country that had humiliated it twice, Admiral Alistair had thrown his support behind the rearmament program in order to both make Gallia stand on its own in terms of naval power and to become a counterbalance to the Empire's growing power. The Vasel-Class first gained the spotlight when the GEF was sent to Fhirald, it was able to sink an Imperial Conqueror-Class Heavy Cruiser with its torpedoes. Currently, 4 are in service with 8 more on the way.

* * *

Hawthorne-Class Destroyer

Length: 190 meters

Beam: 16 meters

Draft: 5 meters

Complement: 360 crew

Speed: 33 knots

Range: 10,500 nmi at 15 knots

Armor: none

6 5"/38 inch cannons in 3 twin gun turrets

12 Bofors 40mm AA gun in 2 quad gun turrets and 2 twin gun turrets

12 Oerlikon 20mm cannons

3 quintuple 21 inch torpedo tubes

1 Depth Charge rack

2 Hedgehog ASW weapons

Bio: Named after Anthony Hawthorne, a famous Gallian captain who defeated a larger Imperial fleet at the Battle of the North Sea, the destroyer-class was made for convoy protection and for tackling airplanes, ships, and submarines. It's on par with Amargo's _Gearing_ -Class destroyers in terms of speed and firepower. It's also equipped with the best radars and sonars from Amargo and Nippon to allow them detect aircraft and submarines from long range, allowing them to be the first line of defense for fleet groups. The first ships were laid down back in late 1935, with 8 destroyers currently in service with the latest 3 being testbeds for Gallia's first naval air detection radar _Freyja_ as well as 18 more on the way _._

* * *

Valor-Class Escort Carrier

Length: 176 meters

Beam: 20 meters

Draft: 7 meters

Complement: 880 crew

Speed: 21 knots

Range: 10,000 nmi at 15 knots

Armor: none

Armament:

2 5"/38 inch cannons in single gun turrets

20 Bofors 40mm AA gun in 10 twin gun turrets

20 Oerlikon 20mm cannons

Aircraft: 32

Bio: When the keel of the Gaz-class carrier were being laid down, Alistair also saw the need for smaller carriers to protect convoys and provide the Marine Corps with air support if the larger carriers weren't in the immediate area. Based on Amargo's Casablanca-Class ships, the Valor carriers were able to handle the use of Falcon fighter-bombers after strengthening the decks with wood from Kloden which is used in the Gallian S-series rifle. Currently, 3 of the carriers are in operation (due to extensive help from their allies in speeding up the process of construction) with one of them, _Pride of the Militia_ serving with the GEF in Fhirald with 5 more on the way.

* * *

Manta-Class Submarine

Length: 97 meters

Beam: 8.5 meters

Draft: 6 meters

Complement: 64 crew

Speed: 21 knots (surfaced) 10 knots (submerged)

Range: 11,200 nmi at 12 knots (surfaced

Armor: none

Armament: 1 3 inch cannon

4 Bofors 40mm cannons

4 Oerlikon 20mm cannons

4 T-MAG HMGS in twin gun mounts

6 forward and 4 aft torpedo tubes with 26 torpedoes

Bio: The main submarine in the Gallian Navy, the Manta was built o compete with Britannia's t-class and the Imperial's Harpoon-class submarines. During the rearmaments early stages, Alistair appointed as the overall commander of submarine warfare Admiral Karla Donitz, who happened to have commanded a small submarine flotilla that was able to prevent a surprise Imperial landing in Southern Gallia. For her actions, Donitz was promoted to Rear Admiral and commanded the remianing submarines in fleet until the end of the war. Due to her actions and the importance of submarine warfare, the rearmament program included making new submarine classes to carry out attacks on enemy warships and convoys in order to cripple their naval presence. Currently 6 are in service, with 2 currently in Fhirald with the naval units Gallia has stationed there to assist the uprising there with 12 more currently under construction. (Based on the Gato-class submarines)

* * *

Hammerhead-Class Submarine

Length: 86 meters

Beam: 8 meters

Draft: 6 meters

Complement: 60 crew

Speed: 16 knots (surfaced) 18 knots (submerged)

Range: 15,600 nmi at 11 knots (surfaced) 380 nmi at 6.5 knots (submerged)

Armor: none

Armament: 1 4 inch cannon

4 Oerlikon 20mm cannons

4 T-MAG HMGS

6 torpedo tubes in the bow

24 torpedoes (or 18 torpedoes and 4 mines)

Bio: The most advanced submarine in Gallia's fleet, the Hammerhead is an experimental submarine currently laid down with deployment projections being in a few months. It uses a snorkel with allows the sub to recharge it's batteries under water and is faster underwater then on the surface. It built as a response to the East Empire's new Kracken-class submarines that were spotted near Fhirald and were discovered by League spies in both the Empire and Federation. It also has an autoloader with rearms the tubes faster then by hand, allowing for faster engagement times when attacking Several shiprights from Nippon, Amargo, and from the Black Knights are all part of the project which considered top secret by Gallian High Command. (Based in the Type XXI submarine)

* * *

S-boat

Length: 34 meters

Beam: 5.1 meters

Draft: 1.5 meters

Complement: 30 crew

Speed: 44 knots

Range: 800 nmi at 30 knots

Armor: none

Armament: 2 bow torpedo tubes (4 torpedoes in total)

2 twin barreled and 1 single barreled Flak 20mm cannons

1 twin barreled Bofors 40mm cannon

Bio: Designed for fast attack against enemy shipping, the S-boat or Swift Boat was first laid down during the Gallian-Imperial War. It was built to help boost up the numbers available to the Gallian Coast Guard as they lost several of their older vessels during the war. The S-Boats have much higher speeds then Imperial torpedo boats which allowed the Gallians to use sudden strike attacks on Imperial convoys and run away before their escorts could react fast enough. Currently, about 60 are in service with 42 more being built since January 1937 and are also being used by Husarria and Wallachia. (Based on the German E-boat)

* * *

Lend-lease ships

1 _Essex_ -class carrier

1 _Saipan-_ class light carrier

2 _Casablanca-_ class escort carriers

5 _Fletcher-_ class destroyers

2 _Baltimore-_ class heavy cruisers

3 _Cleveland-_ class light cruisers

22 _Liberty_ ships

10 _Gato-_ class submarines

* * *

 **Alright, that should be it for ships. You already know the drill when it comes to stuff like this.**

 **Next up will be the new branches added to Gallia along with the usual branches.**

 **Also I would like to point out for any viewer that are skeptical about what Gallia has been producing, I'm having it to where restart several old factories that they abandoned after EW1 and that due to the need to better equip themselves for another war with the Empire, it has both increased employment and caused a large amount of weapon production (think the US following Pearl Harbor). Also, their Allies in the Seven Nation League have sent thousands of workers to Gallia to speed up production of certain weapons.**

 **Update (1/13/18): Added the S-Boat.**

 **Update (1/18/18): Changed some of the numbers of ships in service along with some of them still being built due to the events of VC2 happening around their construction.**


	6. Chapter 6: Military Branches

**Okay, final chapter of the Gallian weapons list. This will be about the different branches of the Gallian Military as well as the Men and Woman in command of them.**

* * *

Gallian Military

Commander and Chief: Archduchess Cordelia di Randgriz

Main Commander: Field Marshall William Siegfried

Chief of Staff: General Karl Ashfield

* * *

Gallian Army

Main Commander: Field Marshall Erwin Rommel

Chief of Staff: General Heinz Guderian

Current strength: 280,000-300,000

Bio: The main force behind Gallia's military, the Regular Army had received new training, officers, and a new attitude. Prior to and during the early parts of the Gallian-Imperial War, certain Regulars always had a sense of superiority over their counterparts in the Militia, seeing them as amateurs, unprofessional , and ill-disciplined compared to them. They also viewed their leaders to better then the Militia as well, until some began to realize that the Militia were just like them fighting for their country. They also began to see the incompetence of some of the officers from Noble families who kept making mistakes in the grand scheme of things (Former General Georg Von Damon being chief among them for his complete incompetence and idiocy). When General Siegfried replaced Damon as the main commander of the Army and was promoted to Field Marshall, he began to look for officers among the Regulars that had gotten their positions via skill in combat then by family ties. This ended up effecting the Regular's performance in combat as they won more battles against the Imperials much as the Militia due to the actions of the 3rd Militia Regiment. Following the end of the war, Siegfried ordered more training courses for those that wanted to fight in the Regulars, whether they be from Noble houses or from lower classes as the Army began to recruit from middle and lower classes due to losses sustained during the war which forced them to look to other people when the Regulars lost more and more of their upper-class soldiers. This included allow those that fought in the Militia during the war who wanted to continue to serve positions as officers or drill instructors for the Army. The Army and Militia have also undergone more joint exercises that was connected the two branches together, allowing for the old animosity that the Regulars had for the Militia to diminish to almost nothing. Of course those that still thought that way would end up siding with the Gassenarls on their views of Gallia and ending the reforms that were taking away their influence in the military. Nowadays, the Regulars are now better trained then before the war and have effective officers that are more skilled then previous officers that were given their ranks based on political ties, and have began allowing for Darcsen units into their ranks, something that the Gassenarls and their allies have opposed greatly.

* * *

Gallian Navy

Main Commander: Admiral Jason Alistair

Chief of Staff: Admiral Karla Donitz

Strength: 130,000

Bio: Prior to the war, the Gallian Navy had mainly ships left over from the the First Europan War. It was equipped with over three dozen old destroyers, 28 heavy and light crusiers, 2 old Battlecrusiers, 3 Pre-Dreadnoughts, and 2 EW1 Dreadnoughts. During the opening months of the war, the fleet was in dry-dock prior to the Imperial assault with the crews still preparing for the invasion that was announced a few days prior. However, on the mourning of March 15th, the Imperials attacked the main naval base at Antwerp, sinking or destroying most of Gallia's older ships, killing 2,500 men and women, and leaving very few ships afloat and some that would take weeks if not months to repair. Due to this, the Navy adopted a hit and run strategy, where they would attack Imperial convoys when possible and mass together when the Imperials would launch a fleet to try and launch an invasion along Gallia's coast. Following the entrance of the League into the conflict, the Gallian Navy took a subordinate role to Nipponese, Svean, and Moskovan fleets sent to fight in Gallia. Taking advantage of the cease fire and assistance from the League, Gallia was able to use the time to raise up old ships from the attack on Antwerp and repair those that weren't destroyed. Eventually, the two Dreadnoughts, 2 Pre-Dreadnoughts, 12 cruisers, and 14 destroyers were sailing again and added their firepower during convoy attacks and naval bombardment during the amphibious landing in the Gulf of Riga. Following the end of the war and the armistice, the Gallian Navy underwent a complete overhaul in order to make it a force in its own right. It now uses not only is own new classes of ships, but following the meeting with Amargo in 1936, Gallia received several ships via Lend-Lease to increase its overall size. Now, Gallia is determined that such a disaster like Antwerp would never be repeated and that the Imperials would be met with a much more powerful fleet then the during the invasion.

* * *

Gallian Royal Air Force

Main Commander: Major General Karina Oreburg

Strength: 64,000 men, 900 planes

Bio: During EW1, with aircraft now making their presence known as weapons of war, the GRAF was formed in 1915 as the war began to escalate. At first, they mostly used planes that were given to them via the Federation such as the various SPAD models of biplane fighters along with making twin engine bombers via the Gotha company for attacking enemy positions. During the war, Gallian fighter pilots had shot down 480 Imperial planes with 58 pilots making ace. Key among them was Captain Vincent Oreburg, Gallia's ace of aces with 66 kills to his belt. During the 1920s and early 1930s, Gallia had begun to produce their own aircraft in order to gain a level of self-sufficiency as opposed to always buying aircraft from the Federation. During the war, the Imperials had gained air superiority due in large part to the incompetence of the previous commanders. As a result, most of Gallia's aircraft was destroyed in the opening stages of the war. Gallian pilots were forced to engage in hit and run attacks where ever possible and could send up a few dozen aircraft in order to fight against enemy bomber raids on important cities. Once the League had joined the fighting, the Imperials began to lose air superiority as the numbers began to shift against them. As more aircraft came in from Wallachia and the number of airvraft such as the Wyvern being produced in larger numbers, Gallian pilots were now able to compete effectively with their Imperial counterparts. During the war, then colonel Karina Oreburg had managed to shoot down her 67th enemy plane, surpassing her father's kill count and earn her the nickname, "The Blue Angel". She would later led a large scale air attack on Imperial airfields across the border and destroyed a major Imperial air base in Operation Sledgehammer, which crippled Imperial air power prior to the Battle of Naggiar. For her service in the war, Col. Oreburg was promoted to Brigadier General and made the new commander of the GRAF. In 1937, after planning a sucessful air attack on IMperial forces during the fighting in Fhirald, Oreburg was promoted to Major General.

* * *

Gallian Airborne

Main Commander: General Wilson Ramses

Strength: 90,000 men

Bio: First formed during the late 1920's, the Gallian Airborne forces formed due to many of the Europan powers beginning to form their own units. During the Gallian-Imperial War, Imperial Paratroopers had caught much of the forces in Northern Gallia off guard, allowing the Northern Imperial forces to quickly take over the north before any serious opposition could be mustered. Due to the destruction of their transport planes, the Paratroopers, only numbering around 20,000 had to fight on the frontlines along with the infantry. During the battle of Arnhem, the 1st Gallian Airborne Division fought like demons in order to help other Gallian units escape the city. While they would take 60% casualties, they fought off repeated attacks from 4 Imperial Divisions, including the infamous 1st Shock Division, which was known to have committed war crimes during combat in the Federation. "The Blue Devils" as they would be called, ended up decimating the 1st Shock Division, which surprised Berhold Gregor who taught the battle would have been over in a couple of days. Due to their actions, the Gallians were able to build up enough strength to eventually slow down the Imperial advance to the point where then General William Siegfried was able to smash the advance Imperial units in Operation Thunderstorm. Due to their skill and bravery, it was decided to increase the number of Airborne Divisions to five and further improve their training program when Amargo sent their own Airborne veterans.

* * *

Gallian Special Forces and Military Intelligence

Main Commander: General Ramsey Crowe

Strength: 10,000 special forces, 12,000 intelligence officers and agents

Bio: Formed during EW1, Gallia Military Intelligence was formed to keep track of Imperial movements during the war and the wider political and military proceedings in Europa following the end of the conflict. During the Gallian-Imperial War, several Special Forces units formed such as the Gallian Commandos, which proved themselves in combat during sudden strikes against Imperial positions and against raids by the Darcsen Hunters. Saboteur units were also recreated to help slow down the Gallian advance, destroying rail lines, telephone lines, and destroying any supplies that couldn't be taken. This proves key during April, as the advance in the Northern and Southern fronts are slowed down due to the terrain and constant sabotage efforts. They proved themselves prior and during the Battle of Randgriz in terms of leaving traps for the advancing Imperial forces and slowing them down significantly. It was also known as the branch where the mysterious Squad 422, also known as the Nameless had served under during the invasion with Gallian Black Ops. At first, most Gallian officers (which were ones much like Damon) ignored such intelligence gathered by military intelligence (especially when it was found by the Nameless due to them seeing the penal unit as worse then the peasants in the Militia) falling for several traps set by the Imperials. However, after General Siegfried took over Damon's position, the Gallian commanders that began replacing the incompetent Nobles that Siegfried had removed from power began using any legitimate intelligence that the Nameless and other units had managed to gather. Other special forces units were formed such as the Gallian Marine Raiders, Marine Paratroopers, and the first Darcsen special forces unit formed after Fouzen, the Nachtjaegers or Night Hunters. They in particular where formed to attack and defeat the Darcsen Hunters whenever they launching a raid across the border, becoming feared by the Hunters when they fought also induce the Army Rangers that have both elite members from the Militia and Regular Army with them being the first to deploy among Gallian Expeditionary Forces overseas.

* * *

Gallian Marine Corps

Main Commander: General Zachary Hartmann

Strength: 80,000 men

Bio: Dating back to the Gallian War of Independence in 1820, the Gallian Marine Corps was formed to protect ships from boarding actions by enemy ships. In the 1900s, they had begun training in marksmanship, discipline, and hand to hand combat. They had proven themselves during the Battles of Kloden, proving to be fierce fighters against Imperial Shocktroopers. They expanded during the war to 30,000 men and women under arms in 1918 as they stopped the Imperial Spring Offensive in Central Gallia from overwhelming the Gallian Army. However, the Marines during the 10's, 20's and early 30's had always been given less effective equipment then even the Militia due to the Regulars and their Noblemen officers seeing the Marines as pointless and just more peasants that are severing under arms. However, in mid-1935, the Marine Corps was taken under command by Zachary Hartmann, cousin to William Siegfried who had been severing in the Marine Corps for 7 years as an aggressive and smart commander. Hartmann had requested for the expansion of the Corps in order to enlarge the Gallian military and to create a force that could the first ones deployed into wars as the lead spearhead for expeditionary forces sent by Gallia to gain combat experience and testing for new weapons of war. The Corps now has access to the same weapons as the other branches and with its own air force.

* * *

Gallian Militia

Main Commander: General Alyssa Jackson

Strength: 350,000-400,000 (initially) men

Bio: The main defensive force of Gallia since its Independence, the Militia has always pulled through for Gallia in all of its wars since then. It usually had more experience in combat due to it having veterans of previous conflicts usually being in command of their units. While not as disciplined or as professional as the Regulars, they have more guts then their Army counterparts. Due to Gallia's policy of Universal Conscription, most if not all of Gallia's citizens are able to know how to shoot, operate artillery and vehicles, and other such skills in combat due to the new two-year training policy that William Siegfried had set up. If the one year training course was complete, Gallians had the option of training for another year and would be compensated for it. During the Gallian-Imperial War, the Militia soon began to truly make a name for themselves. Units such as Squad 7 of the 3rd Militia Regiment had proven themselves to be heroes in the eyes of the public of Gallia and the world at large. After the war, those in the Militia that wanted to continue military service after the war were selected to become officers in the Regular Army (becoming part of the integration program to lessen the old animosity between the services), or to join the newly formed National Guard.

* * *

Gallian National Guard

Main Commander: General Carter Mason

Strength: 200,000-250,000 men

Bio: The latest branch of the Gallian Military following the war, the National Guard is made to be first line of defense for Gallia against any and all attackers. Formed by William Siegfried after the war, the National Guard was formed from Militia units and soldiers that wanted to continue severing without needed to serve in the Regular Army. The National Guard is not only trained to deal with external threats such invading armies, but internal as well. They are trained to control and maintain order during and after the events of a natural disaster and are to serve alongside the Lanseal Cadets if a Civil War breaks out in Gallia. Carter Mason, the commander of the National Guard was an experienced Militia commander served from the Battle of Vasel to the final battle of the War against the Imperials. He was determined to get the Guard to assemble to deploy to battle quickly if any enemy forces attacks Gallia. They've also been assistants in keeping the Town Watch up to shape and arming them with enough firepower to be effective in protecting their towns.

* * *

Gallian Coast Guard

Main Commander: Admiral John Harrison

Strength: 28,000 men

Bio: Due to fears of enemy agents, saboteurs, and smugglers being able to silp into Gallia with impunity, the Coast Guard was formed following EW1. The nobles in charge always thought of the Guard as the naval equal to the Militia, and thus were given sub par equipment before the war. While the Guard wasn't considered as a fighting force at first, it would become equipped with torpedo boats, fast attack ships, and river gunships that could operate in Gallia's rivers. During the war, it mainly focused on keeping watch on Imperial naval movements and when possible conduct torpedo runs on enemy convoys (mainly at night). After General Siegfried took over command, the Coast Guard's intelligence findings were tajen more seriously and convoy attacks became more frequent. They use boats from friendly nations with Amargo being the main supplier after contact was made in 1936 and have domestic designs as well. With tensions get warmer in Gallia with the Gassenarls becoming more and more against House Randgriz, the Coast Guard expanded in order to keep the flow of weapons coming in and out to a minimum and to make sure that no agents could pick up naval movements.

* * *

 **Okay then I believe that's it for the Gallian weapon list.**

 ***sighs loudly* Not going to lie, this is probably the easiest thing I've done on this site all things considered. Anyway, like before I'll be use to let you guys know of updates to any of the chapters.**

 **Expect both the weapons and commanders that have been shown here to appear if we ever get back to Gallia.**

 **So let me know via reviews or PMs, what do you think of the weapons I've made? What do you like about them? How do you think they could be used effectively in battle?**

 **Anyway, know that I'm also working on the GDI weapons list as well. So expect that to be updated as well and completed along with the first chapter for my C &C/Halo crossover, Flight of the Twin Eagles, so expect it coming up soon.**

 **Anyway, that's it for right now. This is Blazblade signing off!**

 **Update (1/7/18): Added the Army Rangers into Special Forces and Intelligence and the Coast Guard as another branch in the armed forces.**


End file.
